Love Overcomes Everything (Season 1,2&3)
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: They have finally married..they have truly together..but,they will begin the new journey in Unova region...with new rivals,new enemy and new Pokemon...are they succeed?-SEASON THREE-SUBMITTED
1. Chapter 1:Missing

**I'm back with the new story...Enjoy reading..**

**Before that..I would like to say sorry if my English is bit Bad..**

**So don't waste the time...let's start..**

**Love Overcomes Everything**

**_Chapter 1-Missing_**

Ash,Dawn and Brock were walking around the forest to find the suitable place for them to camping. They were having vacation for 3 months. It was the their first day of vacation. After a lot of fighting,conflict,and arguing,finally they can rest their mind for a while.

Ash and his friend were searching the place about 1 hour. Finally,they found the suitable place which that place has a clean river and peaceful scenery. They put their travel bag on the land and started taking a deep breathe. "Ahh,finally we found the suitable place for our camping."Brock said freshly. Dawn and Ash nodded and smiled. They began to set up their tent. After that,they set up the travel desk at the middle. Finally,they finished.

"Hey guys,I want to find the firewood."Dawn said with smiling. Brock replied with worried,"Are you sure you will be alright?We not know what's inside the forest. Maybe robber or something.". She grinned as she retorted,"No worries..If the robber or anything want to hurt me,I will punch him with my powerful fist.". Ash and Brock chuckled as the black haired boy said,"Be careful.". Dawn nodded as she walked leaving them. Ash sat on the big trunk while Brock prepaing the food.

As Brock was busy preparing the food,he saw Ash was staring like he pondering at something. Brock asked,"What is it,Ash?Something wrong?". The black haired boy snapped from pondering and looked at his best friend. He retorted,"Nothing...I'm just...tired...yeah,tired...". Brock felt something wrong at him although he said tired. "If that so,go get some rest,Ash."Brock suggested him.

Ash looked him with confused,"Are you sure,Brock?Don't you think i'm lazy?". The taller boy shook his head and replied,"No..You were having a lot of fighting and depressed in the past. So,why you don't take this time to rest?Maybe it will make your mind feel peace. Who knows..". Ash nodded and stood,"Yeah,maybe you're right. So,I want to get in into my tent. Anyway,if the food is ready,don't forget to wake me up."

Brock nodded and grinned. Ash walked into his tent and closed his tent zipper. He lay down on his toto and stared for a while. He's doesn't happier than before. He always thought about something. Something that he can't lose it. Something that he always wanted in his life. He had everything that he want,but he did not having something precious to him.

"Gary..."Ash mumbled.

'Something' that he really wanted was Gary,his rival. Since they were seperated during at the end of the journey in Johto region,when Gary stopped becoming Pokemon trainer and wanted to become Pokemon researcher,Ash never seen him again. Ash felt empty when Gary isn't there with him. He missed how Gary insult him. He missed how he tease him. And the answer to everything,he really missed Gary. He really wanted to hear his voice. He really wanted to see him in front of his eyes.

Now they're in Sinnoh. About more than 4 years he didn't saw his rivals. He just cuddling his pillow as he thought about him. His cute face,cute voice,cute chocolate brown hair...he just didn't expected if he can met with him again. All of a sudden,his tears flowed through his cheek. He really felt sore and sorrow. All he wanted in his life only him,Gary.

"I wish I can meet you,Gary...someday..."He said to himself. Then suddenly,he drifted into sleep.

The night has come after a long daylight. He still sleeping in his tent. Brock and Dawn were busy making dinner. Dawn asked Brock,"Hey,what's up with Ash?Why did he sleep so early?I afraid he can't sleep again.". He replied,"He just too tired...you know,being a leader is not an easy like you think.". She nodded and said,"Yeah,you're right.". Not long after that,Ash went out from his tent and greeted them. "Hey,guys...I didn't realized that now was already night,i'm sorry.". Brock retorted,"It's okay...you not miss your dinner yet. We are about to serve the food.". Ash said with smiling,"Oh,great...I can't wait...".

Brock and Dawn chuckled as they place the dinner on the table. Ash was arranging the food to make table more tidy. Not scattered. After they're ate,Dawn was the first to enter the tent. "Good night,guys..I want to sleep...". Ash said,"Okay...have a nice dream...". She nodded as she closed the tent zipper. Only Ash and Brock left. The taller boy sat beside him and asked him.

"Ash...are you okay?"Brock asked. Ash just sighed and replied,"Yeah,i'm okay...is something wrong with it?". He retorted,"Yeah...you always acting weird in recent time. You started to pondering,and staring. I suspect to you that you protect something. Can you just tell me what going on to you?". Ash looked down and began to tell him. From he hid his problem,better if he told him. "I feel alone...I mean,lonely.". Brock stared at him,"Lonely?Ash...listen to me...you have everything that you want...you have badge..you have become Pokemon Master...you have a lot of fans...so,why you consider yourself still lonely?".

Ash felt very sad. He cupped his face as he looked down,"I know..but these kind of that thing can't reduce my loneliness. I have everything that I have..but I miss something...something that I always wanted to."Brock pat his friend and asked,"What actually that you miss?Tell me..I promised,I will never mad at you.". Ash still looked down as he said,"I miss someone in my life. That person is the only one that can fill my loneliness and emptiness."

Brock looked him very sharp. "Can I know who is that person?Is it Misty?". The black haired boy shook his head as he replied,"No...it's not her...If I tell you..promise me that you will never consider me as crazy.". Brock nodded. Ash decided to be blunt,"Well..umm...actually...I really missed...Gary..I really love him.". The taller boy widened his eyes. But he smiled after that,"It okay for me. You love him,but do you think he will accept you?You and him hate each other."

Ash let more his tears flowed,"That's what i'm worried...I don't think he will accept me. Besides,he thought I was jerk.". Brock pat him and said,"Don't worry..I think he will accept you. But..you have to be patient..You know,the person like Gary is not an ordinary person. Many people,especially young girl want him."

"Thanks,Brock...I know you can help me."Ash smiled. "Of course,Ash...we're friends,right?"Brock said chuckle. He nodded. A few minutes later,Brock suddenly said,"Hey Ash..go sleep..it's already midnight. You know we do not want to wake up late,right?". The other boy nodded as he replied,"Okay,goodnight Brock.". "Goodnight,Ash."

They both entered their respective tent and they both were drifted to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Ash was the first person to wake up. He walked out from his tent and straight forward to the river. He washed his face as he staring at his reflection. He just looked sad. His heart felt so melt. How empty his heart was,without a love to close all the emptiness within him. How he really missed him.

"Gary..."

Suddenly,he thought about what his mother,Delia had said before he started his journey to the Sinnoh. She said,"If you want the something that you really want closer with you,just believe yourself. And the miracle will happen. It might take long time but it worth. Trust me.". Ash smiled to himself as he said,"You're right,mom. I will make sure that Gary will be together with me forever. He's the person that I really want in my entire life."

A few hours later,after they have woke up and having breakfast,they packed up all their equipment and get ready to return home in Kanto. "We will return to Kanto."Said Ash. "Well,I really want to see your mom. And,I never went to Kanto. This is my first time travel to Kanto."

"So,get ready."Ash said. After that,they leaving the forest and went to the train station. Ash bought three tickets to Kanto. After 3 minutes,the train came. They returned to Kanto to start another vacation in Kanto...Maybe Johto after that...

**Will be continued...**

**Okay guys...I'll update it maybe tomorrow...**

**See you soon..**


	2. Chapter 2:Romantic MomentFinally

**Hello guys...I'm back with the new chapter...**

**Finally...I have returned from my school...So tired..So stress.**

**So,I straight pressed on my laptop and continue writing...hahaha**

**Okay...don't waste the time...Continue reading..**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2-Romantic Moment...Finally!**

_**In the train.**_

Ash and his companion were walking into the train. The train were moving to Kanto which is Saffron City Station. They enter into the second private room. They placed their bag on the shelf . Then,they began sitting.

"I'm so excited to see the beautiful scenery of Kanto. You know,I never went that region."Dawn said happily. Ash sighed as he replied,"Now...your wish have granted.". She nodded. Brock said,"Hey Ash,I really missed Kanto. About three years.". The black haired boy said,"Now you got it...". Suddenly,Ash acting like wanting to pee. He said,"Hey,guys...I want to go to toilet. I can't hold it anymore.". Dawn and Brock giggled as the taller boy said,"Okay...quick..or you will pee like a 'baby'...pee-pee in your pants.". He blushed as he quickly ran out from the room and headed to the toilet.

After 3 minutes,he exited from the toilet as he said to himself,"God,I feel so fresh!". He walked back into his room. As he walking to the room,he looked to the windows. The scenery was so beautiful,Ash can't imagined how beautiful it was. He still looking outside until he did not realize that someone was walking towards him. He was a boy. He's same like Ash,not realizing at his front. Suddenly,they crashed each other and fell onto the floor. Ash groaned as he angry,"Hey!Do you blind?Be careful next time!". When he opened his eyes,he saw a boy,he blushed when seeing him. The brunette auburn hair,tight black shirt,purple necklace,purple baggy pants,black shoes and waist bag.

"Ashy?"Boy said with shocking. Ash also shocked that he was..."Gary?". Still blushing. "Ash...long time no see..how you're doing?"Gary asked him as he smiled. The black haired boy replied as he blushing,"I'm fine...what about you?". "Yeah,still same..a lot of research..make me more depress."The brunette got up as he gave his hand to him. Ash took his hand and got up from the floor. He still blushing. 'Wow,he's changed...Oh my god...he's so..handsome..The person that I always wanted is...him..'.

Ash staring at him. Did not realize that Gary was calling him. "Ash?". No respond from him. He tried again,"Ash!". The other boy snapped from staring him. "What is it?". Gary giggled and said,"What are you staring at?". Ash's face getting hotter than before. His red on cheeks getting more dark. "Hey,why are you blushing?"He asked again. "Huh?...No..nothing...just my mind was thinking about something..I-It's.."Before Ash could finished his word,his word was interrupted when Gary leaned forward to embrace him. He hugged him very tight.

Ash felt relaxed when Gary hugged him. He felt being protected by him. **'Gary..thanks..I feel relax when you hug me. I can't describe my feeling to you but the warmth of your body make me forget about sadness.'**He thought himself. After that,Gary squeezed his hand and said,"Feeling better?". Ash blushed again. But this time Gary wasn't noticed it. Ash nodded,"Yeah..T-Thanks Gary..". "No problem,Ashy my friend.". The black haired boy startled when he said 'friend' then he asked,"Do you just said...friend?". The brunette nodded as he retorted,"Yes...we..we're friends,right?". Ash nodded happily. It's just like miracle.

"Yeah...we're friends...So,where are you going?"He asked. "I want to find the seat. You know,in recent time,the train getting crowded after the advertisement appeared in television."Gary sighed then smiled. Ash thought,**'I think now it's time I have to become closer to him. I must invite him to sit in my room.'**. "Umm,do you want to sit with us?There is still one more seat left."He said. Gary nodded as he holding his friend's hand. "Yeah...Of course I want to sit with you. Let's go..".

**'What?Did he just said that he really want to sit with me?And did he just holding my hand?What if he was flirting me. What if he loved me?I don't care after all...What important is,I want to be together with him..'**Ash thought himself. Looked at him with amazement.

"Come on...follow me.."Ash said with gladly. He tried to let go from Gary's hand but he doesn't want to let go of his hand. He hold his hand very tightly. **'Ashy...How I want to express my feelings to you?When I see you just now,I think that you are so cute. Still childish. So naive. Oh,Ashy...I love you..'**Gary thought. Then,the other boy pulled him to his room. Before they entered the room. Ash said,"Gary,can you let off my hand?I want to talk with them for a while.". The brunette nodded as he let go of his hand.

"Ash!Why you took so long?"Dawn asked madly. He grinned as he replied,"Just a lot of water that need to release from my body. Anyway,do you not mind if someone sit with us?". Brock asked,"No problem. But who is it?". The black haired boy turned back and said,"You can come in now...". Gary entered into the room. Brock shocked when he saw Ash's rival entered into their room. He silenced himself until he continued spoke,"Gary?Long time no see...". "Yeah,since we're seperated."Gary retorted,"Well...are you heading back to Kanto?". "Yes...about three years we not going back to Kanto. What about you?"Brock asked. "Same...return to Pallet Town. You know,it seems more than 5 years I'm not visiting my gramps. I took off from work for 3 months to visit him and most importantly my hometown."

"Really,Gary?"Ash asked wanting the confirmation. The brunette nodded as he hold his hand. Ash blushed a littile,'Why you acting so lovely to me?Do you love me?I hope you are,Gary.'He thought. Brock and Dawn widened their eyes. "Hey,do you realize about what have you doing just now?"Dawn said. He still didn't want to release Ash's hand. Gary retorted,"Is it wrong to me to hold his hand?I know him for a long years. Since we're 5 years old. And who are i'm talking to?". "Oh,my name is Dawn. I joined them during their first journey in Sinnoh. So..you have known him for so long?Wow...it mean..that you two are best friend...". They nodded.

They silenced for a while. Hearing the train radio. After that,Gary said to his friend. "Ashy...can I talk with you for a while at outside,maybe?". Ash nodded as Gary walked out first. As the other boy want to get up from his seat,Brock whispered to him. "This is your chance...tell him...or you will miss him forever..". Ash nodded then retorted with whispering,"Thanks,Brock...Wish me good luck..". Gladly Dawn didn't hearing them because she was sleeping. Maybe she too tired due to our long journey in the forest in recent morning.

Ash followed Gary to the one place that were full of romatic view. Where people can't find that place. Only some people knew about it. They stopped at that place and sat on the served chair. Gary began to speak,"Hey Ash..about what I've said just now...I'm sorry..". Ash confused,"Why do you say that?". "I'm sorry that I became bigheaded. Dropped our friendship. Insulting you...teasing you...I'm sorry...I actually didn't want to be like this."He said with his sad face. Ash suddenly turned sad,"Why did you dare dropping our friendship. When you said during our first Pokemon journey,I'm sad..I really sad...heartbroken..Why Gary?"

Gary looked him with tear eyes,"I was jealous of you. When you had wish to become a Pokemon master,I must find a way so I can beat you. I quickly made decision to break off our friendship so I can be your rival. I'm sorry,Ash..I supposed not to follow my evil desire. I'm kind like no heart that time. My evil took over my whole body. I'm really sorry...I don't want Oak's family were at second place. I'm so sorry...Please...forgive me.."

Ash felt so melt that time. Looked at his face. How cute he was. His cute face when he cried. How lovely when he at his side. He pat on Gary's shoulder and said,"It's okay,Gary...you don't know that time...Forget about it...That was in the past...now it's different.". The brunette looked at his face and turned to smile,"Really?". The other boy nodded. Gary quickly embraced him. "Thank you,Ash...Oh my god..I never had a friend like you...always calm at almost thing."

"It's okay,Gary.."Ash smiled. "So,Gary..what do you want to tell me?". Gary suddenly blushing. **'How i'm gonna start?'**He thought. Then he said,"Well...actually,Ash. You know that when a colour was mixed with the other colour,it can't be seperate,am I right?". Ash nodded as the brunette continued,"Well...the thing is..I want to be like that..". Ash getting confused,"What are you talking about?Can you just forthright?". The brunette getting more blushing,then he answered,"I...I love you,Ash..". The other boy widened his eyes. Could not believed what he just said.

"Gary...is that really...that...you love me?". Gary just looked down,cupping his face,"If your mind grossed out by now,I can just leave you and out from your room. I will be far from you. I...I.."Suddenly the miracle happened,Ash lifted his face and started to kiss him. Gary was shocked but suddenly he felt pleasure. Gary pressed his lips with much force to enjoy the kiss. They kissed with passion and love. Gary licked Ash's lips as the sign that he wanted to enter Ash's. The black haired boy gladly gave him entered into his. He wanted Gary to explore his mouth. Their tongue shyly licking each other. After that,it was Ash turn to explore Gary's mouth. The brunette same..gladly opened his mouth for him to enter.

After a long kiss,they cuddling each other. Then,they kissed again. "I love you too,Gary. A lot..". Gary felt so happy when he also loved him. They're kissed again with a lot of passion and loving. After they broke the kiss,Ash said with tears on his eyes,"You know how long I want to hear that word from your mouth. I searching you..looking for you everywhere..How long I waited to meet you..."Gary cried again as he hugging him. He continued with sobbed,"Three years,Gary...Three years I've been searching you. I've loved you for long time. But you're nowhere to find. I felt incomplete without you. It broke my heart when you seperated from me. Leaving me alone. I felt empty without you. When you're far away from me...I felt blank. My mind was blank. I really wanted to hear your voice. I really wanted to see your face. I really wanted to hear you insulting me,teasing me. Gary...you know how much I loved you."

Gary silenced for a while. Then,he cried uncontrollably. He kissed the black haired boy with eager and force. To showed him how much he really loved him. Then he replied,"Oh Ash...I'm sorry so much..I'm also felt empty without you. I can't focused my research. Always thinking about you. Your cute face,your childish attitude. I'm always hoped that I can meet you one day. Now,we're here. Ash..you are my everything. I love you more than I love Pokemon. If you want to know,I have fell in love with you since we're beginning our Pokemon journey. I really wanted to tell you but I felt shy. I'm sorry for once again,Ash...I'm sorry.."

Ash smiled and looked up at his lover with tears. Then,he buried his face on Gary's chest. "Don't you ever leave me again,Gary. You know how much sad I am.". The brunette kissed his lover's forehead and replied,"I will,Ash...I will not leave you again. If I must return to Sinnoh,I will go with you. We will go...together...". Ash still smiling. Then,Ash gave him four word,"I love you,Gary."

Gary lifted his face and kissed him again. Between the kisses,he said quietly,"I love you too...Ashy..".

After a long date,they returned to their room. They saw Brock and Dawn were sleeping at the same seat. The couple sat at the other seat which opposite to them. "It seems that,they have asleep."Gary said. Ash chuckled at his lover as they looked at the window. After a few minutes,Ash said to him,"Gary...Can I..". The brunette turned his look from window to his lover. "What is it,Ash?". The black haired boy blushing very hard. But he just decided to be blunt,"Can I sleep...on your thigh?I mean my head..on your thigh?"

Gary did not giving the negative reaction. He smiled as he said,"Sure..if you want to...I will keep you warm.". Ash still blushed. He replied,"Oh my god..thank you,Gary."

Ash adjusting himself to let him laying down. His head on Gary's thigh. Gary put his arm at his lover's waist. He leaned for a night kiss. Which Ash returned with the same kiss. "Goodnight...I love you,Ashy..". "I love you too,Gary...goodnight to you too.."

Not long after that,Ash drifted to sleep. Then,a few minutes later,Gary drifted to sleep. Finally,they we're in loved each other. Three years that Ash waited finally granted. Now,they slept with more peaceful.

**"Gary..."**

**To be Continued...**

**Okay...that's all for that chapter...**

**Quite long..but it worth for me..**

**So...don't forget to R&R...always welcome.**

**Okay...See you again...**


	3. Chapter 3:Pleasure

**Hey guys…I'm back with the new chapter…**

**This chapter will be have a *** moment…**

**So…enjoy..**

**I'm so sorry if my English was BAD**

**Chapter 3-Pleasure**

_**The next day**_

Ash,Gary,Brock and Dawn were still sleeping. Not realized that they have entering the Kanto region. The train will arrived at Saffron City Station about 30 minutes more,which means about 50 kilometre. But,not long after that,the train wheel started to whistle. The whistling wheel made Gary woke up. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at Ash,who was sleeping. But to his shock,he saw Ash was smiling. He felt that Ash was having the very happy dream. **'I'm yours now,Ash.'**Gary thought as he rubbed his lover's hair. Dawn and Brock still not awaken from sleep.

Then,3 minutes later,Ash started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes as he looked up. He saw Gary,his boyfriend rubbed his black hair. Ash blushed as he thought,'Oh god,his hand so...soft and...smooth..'. "Hey,sleepy head..have nice dream?I saw you're smiling when you sleeping.". The black haired boy shook his head and retorted,"No..I felt warm when I slept on you..that's why i'm smiling,maybe..I swear to god,your warmth made me so protected. Being away from cold like always..". Gary blushing real dark. Ash continued,"And...can I ask you for something?". "What is it?Just tell me..I will fulfill your wish."The brunette asked. Then the other boy answered with blushing,"Can I get...A morning kiss?"

Gary suddenly blushing. His blushing getting dark. No one ever requested that kind of question. But,he didn't care about it. He answered with very confident,"Sure,Ash...You want it?You will get it..Here...come closer to me.". Ash also blushing. He lifted his head to get closer with his lover. Then,they started pressing their lips. Kissing with affection,compassionate,and gently. To Ash,that was his first morning kiss from him. They licked each other's tongue. To make the kiss getting more pleasurable,Gary started to kiss him with more passion. Which Ash was so enjoyable. Ash loved how Gary kissed him like that.

Then,they broke the kiss as Gary said,"Do you like it,Ashy?". Ash completely blushed once again. He retorted,"More than like,Gary...I swear...Your kiss is so pleasurable than yesterday. Thanks..". "Anything for you,Ash...Anything for you.."Gary said as he hugged him.

"Do you want to follow me to the cafeteria?To buy breakfast...I'll pay.". "No..I just wanna stay here."Ash said. Gary just smiled at him. He took a perfume from his bag and sprayed on his body. Ash felt that he was so charming,**'Gary...you're so romantic...'**. After Gary spraying his perfume,he looked at his boyfriend. Who was looking at him. He just smiled at him. "Okay...i'll go...I love you,Ash.". Ash also returned his word with the same word,"I love you too..". They kissed once again. After that,the brunette exited from the room.

Ash looked at his friends. They were still sleeping. He decided to wake them up. "Hey guys...wake up..it's morning already. Moreover,we will arrive at Saffron a few minutes more.". Dawn and Brock started to awake. "(Yawn)...really?So we have passed through Hoenn and Johto?"Dawn asked. The black haired boy nodded. Dawn smiled as she said,"Wow...I am so excited see Kanto...". Brock giggled. He began to speak,"Don't be over excited,Dawn...you will see by yourself the beauty of Kanto. You just calm down.".

Dawn smiled as she felt shy. He punched Brock's arm. "Ouch...don't be so cruel,Dawn. My body is so 'soft'. Hahahaha..."The taller boy teased and laughed at her. After they both joking,they looked at Ash. They noticed that Gary wasn't beside him. "Hey,where's Gary?"Dawn asked. "Oh,he's going to cafeteria."The black haired boy replied. "Oh...so,what was Gary told you yesterday?". "Nothing...it's just about something...I can't tell you...I have to keep it as secret. I'm sorry.".

Suddenly,Gary returned. He entered the room with smile face. "Oh,hey guys..you have wake up already...I have bought you breakfast. Let's eat.". They nodded as the brunette gave each of them a pack of sandwich. Dawn and Brock ate with more pleasure but Ash and Gary did the romantic moment. They shared their food. Ash ate Gary's food while Gary ate Ash's food. They shared each other. They smiled and chuckled together. The other were dumbfounded looking at them.

"Sooo romantic!"Dawn didn't knew what to say. "But...I'm weird...are you two...couple?Is that mean that,you are together now?". The couple looked at each other and smiled. Then,they looked at her again,Ash replied,"I have to just forthright. Actually,I love Gary. I am his boyfriend. Gary also loves me. I hope you two not get shock with the information.". They not believed that Ash and Gary were together. "Can you prove it?We still not believe that you two are couple.".

"Do you want me to kiss him?"Gary bravely asked them. "If you dare to kiss him,go forth."Brock seemed challenging him. "No problem...Ash?". The black haired boy nodded as they closed each other. Then,they started kissing. Brock and Dawn stumbled at them. They're really together.

After a few minutes,they broke the kiss. "I'm so glad to become your boyfriend,Ashy."Gary said. Ash blushed then replied,"Me too,Gary...". Brock and Dawn finally gave up,"Okay...we get it...you really love each other...I hope you two live happily forever.". "Thanks,Dawn."

"Attention,the train will arriving at Saffron Station in 3 minutes 23 seconds. Please make sure that all your precious thing such as bag,wallet,phone,and money did not leave in the train. Our party management will not responsible for any losing. Thank you for using Magnet Train service. Please come again."The announcer gave an announcement.

"We will arriving soon,guys..."Ash happy that he have returned to his hometown. With the new changes,which was returning together with his new boyfriend,Gary Oak,his future husband. "That's right,Ashy boy...I'm also excited to see my house and my family.". Ash grinned and leaned forth for a kiss at his lover's cheek. The brunette just returned the favour by holding his hand and kissed him.

"Oh,yes...my mom will come pick us when we arrived."Ash suddenly remembered. They just nodded while waiting the train to stop. 3 minutes later,they finally arrived at Saffron. They walked out from the train. They straight went to the waiting zone. Ash and Gary still same,holding hand each other. They such an adorable couple. Ash was sixteen years old while Gary was seventeen years old.A researcher and A Pokemon trainer..so adorable.

"Umm,Gary...if my mom saw that we were holding hands...I afraid she will mad at us.."Ash stated his worries. Gary grinned as he kissed his cheek,then replied,"No worries,Ash...Whenever your mom coming to us...I will release my hand from you.". He turned calm. 'Gary always know how to calm me. And cheer me up.'Ash thought.

"Ash!"Hearing a woman voice from right side. Ash looked at his right side to see who was calling him. "Mom!"Ash shouted as he running towards his mom,Delia. They're hugging each other. 5 years they're not met each other. "Mom,long time no see...I missed you.."Ash said. Delia replied,"Yes,my dear..come on...let's go.". Ash stopped her first before she got in into her car. "Wait mom...can Brock,my new friend and Gary coming with us?". "Sure,why not...wait...Gary?You and Gary were travelling together?I thought you and him we're rivals."Delia felt shocked when she heard Gary's name. The black haired boy chuckled as he retorted,"He joined with us since yesterday. And good news...we're returned to friend back."

His mom very happy because they have returned becoming friends. "That's good news,my sweetheart. Call them...get ready to return home."She entered into her car. Ash yelled at them as he waved at them,"Hey!Come on...". They nodded happily as they walked into the car and got in into the car. They were on their way to Pallet Town.

Pallet Town.

Delia parked her car at her house porch. They got out from the car and waited for Delia to open her door house. When the door has opened,they entered and sat on the sofa. Releasing their tiredness. Delia watched them happily. She sat beside Dawn and started talking,"So,what's your name?". "My name is Dawn. I lived in Sinnoh. I'm so happy to see you and your son. And so happy to travelling with them."Dawn introduce herself. "It sure do...I will prepare for you a guestroom later. Umm,Gary...you have changed a lot.."Delia said to her with cheerful and felt amazed when she saw the brunette's appearance. "Really?Wow...I never noticed that...ehehe.."Gary chuckled as he scratched his back. Ash suddenly blushing. 'Why I didn't ask him that question since we're in the train?'.

"Okay...I want to prepare the guestroom for Brock and Dawn. So Gary...do you want to return to your house?". "I want to stay with Ash for a while...maybe I will return to my house later."Gary said. Ash stunned when he heard the answer. Delia jus nodded as she said,"Okay...make as your own home. I want to prepare the guestroom for them."Delia walked leaving them. Gary looked at his lover,"Ash...let's go to your room.". Ash blushed as he nodded,"Okay...let's go..".

"You two have a talk...While Gary and I have something to do at the room."Ash said. Brock and Dawn laughed as Brock said,"What...first morning?Ahaha...I don't care about it...have a nice morning..".The couple blushing. Gary quickly reached Ash's hand and walked quickly to upstairs. When they entered into Ash's room. Gary quickly pushed Ash onto the bed. And Gary started tackling him. He kissed his lips as he said something between the kiss. "Do you mind if I want to 'dominate' you this morning?". Ash blushed real dark. He smiled and replied,"If you want it,Gary. Go ahead...Now you're persuade me...Go on..". "Ash..I have swore to myself if I get you,I want to have sex with you. Are you..really want to this?..isn't bit early?"Gary tested him. "I don't mind,my love...come on,this morning will gonna be the best morning ever. Let's do it..".

Ash looked right into Gary's deep green eyes that he loved so much. He saw the sincerity behind his gaze and he couldn't help himself from initiating another kiss. Gary pulled Ash onto his lap and explored the other boy's body with his hands. Ash ran his fingers through Gary's auburn hair as he kissed him deeper. Gary managed to take Ash's shirt off and toss it on the floor. His hands travelled from his stomach to his nipples, making Ash moan into Gary's mouth. Gary began unbuckling Ash's belt as he parted from their kiss.

"Are you sure you want it,Ash?"Gary asked him once again. "Umm..Gary...just do it...I like you do this to me..Please...go on..". Gary smiled as he kissed his lips and replied,"Okay...if you say so..I will continue.."

Ash's imagination went wild since Gary lead him upstairs to his bedroom. This was his wildest dream come true. He had Gary Oak in his bedroom and he could do anything he wanted to him. He almost couldn't believe it. Gary pushed Ash onto the bed and started unbuckling his own belt. He tossed it aside and got on top of Ash.

"Get ready for a best morning, Ashy boy." Gary told him seductively as he leaned down for a wet kiss. Ash was loving and enjoying every minute of this. He has never wanted Gary more in his life. The buldge in his pants was growing bigger and Gary knew it. Gary unzipped Ash's pants and slid them off gently. Ash lied there completely naked in front of Gary's eyes. Gary soaked up every part of Ash's gorgeous naked body.

All Ash could do was smile before Gary gripped his hands around Ash's penis. Gary's hands felt so amazing and smooth when touching him. He thought he was going to explode right then and there. But no, he had to make this last.

Gary lowered himself closer to Ash's penis, lightly touching it with his tongue. He licked all the way up the base, up and down. Ash let out a soft moan. Gary took all of Ash into his mouth and started bobbing up and down, causing Ash to arch his back and grab the sheets. He couldn't take it anymore. This was too much. He moved his hands to Gary's hair and ran his fingers through it. He grabbed a hold of it and moved Gary's head up and down at the pace he wanted.

The warmth of Gary's mouth and the pace he was going was too much for Ash. He came inside Gary's mouth and Gary swallowed it all. Gary looked up at Ash and gave him that all too familiar smirk. He crawled up to Ash's face and planted a wet deep kiss on him. Ash could taste his come in Gary's mouth but he didn't care the slightest bit. Gary explored Ash's lips, gliding his tongue along his top and bottom lips before he finally broke away.

"My turn,Ashy" He told Ash in a deep, sexy voice that made Ash moan quietly.

Gary stood on his knees, unbuckled his pants and slid them down. Ash widened his eyes at the sight of Gary's penis. It was slightly bigger and thicker than his, and he was circumcised.

He got back on his knees in front of Ash. He lifted his legs up onto his shoulders. Ash just laid back and watched Gary lube up his rock hard penis. He was beginning to get hard again. "I'll go slow okay?" Gary told him.

Ash nodded and felt Gary's tip at his entrance. He winced as Gary's tip was fully inside.

"Ash, just relax."

Ash relaxed his body and laid back down. Gary planted both his arms on either side of Ash's body as he entered him completely. He looked down at the raven haired boy on the bed and he knew he was going to love every second of this.

Ash's legs fell from Gary's shoulders and he wrapped them around his waist. Gary began thrusting and Ash moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Uh, G-Gary…?" Ash moaned with a seductive voice.

"What's that Ashy boy?" Gary said as he went faster, watching Ash's face turn into an expression of complete ecstasy.

Ash completely forgot what he was going to say as Gary pounded into him. He had never been fucked like this before.

Gary took hold of Ash's waist and began thrusting into Ash at a rough and hard pace. He felt how tight and warm Ash was and let out a moan.

"Aaahh….Garrryyyy…" Ash moaned.

"You like that, Ashy?" Gary grunted.

"Mhmm…Please...More...More..." was Ash's answer.

Gary leaned back down closer to Ash's face, ready to climax right inside him. He gives Ash a kiss as he gave him a few more thrusts until he finishes.

He slides out and collapses right next to Ash. He's panting and Ash is loving the sight of this. The two boys laid on the bed in silence as they watch each other's hands get entangled into the other's fingers. Ash pulled Gary in close for another kiss. Gary was trembling and sweaty and Ash thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Ash asked him.

"Maybe?"Gary smiled.

"Please...Stay with me tonight..."Ash begged to him. Gary laughed as he leaned for a kiss. "Of course I am,Ashy...I will not leave you..but..you must tell your mom about I want to stay here.".

"Okay...I will tell my mom..but,before that..I want to rest for a while.."Ash said tiredly. Gary suddenly place his arm over his lover's waist and said,"I will keep you safe and warm..all you need is just...relax..".

"Thanks for the best morning ever,Gary...I wish we can do this again..."Ash said smiling. "We can..but after we're getting married...okay?This is just the beginning.". "But..."Ash seemed not agreed and wanted to say but interupted by him,"Shhh...don't talk too much...take a rest,Ashy...Or you will be tired all along the day.."

Ash blushed. Then,Gary kissed him again. He said,"I love you,Ashy...". Ash also replied with the same answer,"I love you too...Gary...Gary Oak.."

They drifted into sleep...

**To Be Continued...**

**That's all for today…Thanks to my friend for 'precious' inspiration…**

**See you again with the new chapter….**


	4. Chapter 4:Secret Revealed

**Hi guys...I'm back with the new chapter...**

**Let's continue...**

**Before that...I'm so SORRY for my BAD English..**

**Chapter 4-Secret Revealed**

**Ash's House,In the afternoon.**

Brock and Dawn were busy preparing the lunch. They were helping Delia preparing the meals. Brock like usual,he teached her the new food recipes. That's why Delia very liked him. She can became the famous cooker in the world. All Brock's recipes were very delicious. Dawn just smiling at them.

"Wow,your food very delicious. Brilliant,Delia. You have mastered my next recipes. Great job."Brock gave a compliment to Delia. She blushed as she replied,"Thank you,Brock. Without your help,I will never cook this fantastic meals. Okay,let's served on the table.". Brock nodded as he looked at his friend and asking her,"Dawn,could you help us serving the food on the table?". Dawn nodded smiling as she retorted,"Sure...I will give my hand..". They helping each other preparing the food on the table.

Not long after that,Delia noticed that Ash and Gary weren't in the living room. She asked Brock,"Brock,where is Ash and Gary?". He and Dawn startled. He gulped and walked to her,he whispered,"What we have to say?". Dawn suddenly got an idea,"Don't worry,Delia. They were sleeping in the room. They're tired because of our long journey.". Delia nodded smiling. Then,she said,"I will go waking them up.". They very shocked. Brock quickly preventing Delia from going upstairs. "Don't need,Delia. Let me wake them up. You know,they are very sleepy boy. What say you go continue preparing the lunch?It would be better."

Delia felt hesitated and doubted. But suddenly she smiled at him and said,"Okay...I trust you,Brock. Hurry up..". The taller boy nodded as he went upstairs. He knocked Ash's room. "Ash?Gary?Wake up...it's lunch time..". No respond beyond that room. He knocked very loud to make sure they have wake up.

In Ash's room,Gary and Ash were lulled into a peaceful sleep. They cuddling each other to make sure their body warmed. Their body were contacted each other. They were brought into the beautiful moment until the sound of loud knock from the door. Gary began to wake up. He groaned someone has destroyed their beautiful moment. When he opened the door,he saw Brock who knocked the door. He groaned as he said,"Do you please don't disturb us sleeping?You make me awaken from the sleep. Grr...". Brock felt shocked when he saw the chocolate brown hair's body was naked. He blushed as he closed his eyes with his hand. "At least,you wear your clothes first before you mad at me.". Gary widened his eyes as he looked at his body. He realized that his body was naked. He blushed very hard as he quickly closed the door. Brock laughed very loud as he blushing.

5 minutes later,Gary opened the door again. He wore a towel. He asked him,"What purpose you come here?". Brock chuckled as he replied,"Come downstairs..the lunch is ready. Come down quickly or Delia will know about this. She almost suspected you two. luckily,I lied to her. Better if you get down quickly.". He stumbled. He really afraid if Delia knew about they both. She will broke up the relationship with his grandfather. He replied,"Okay...tell her that,me and Ash want to take a bath for a while."

"Okay..."Brock smiled as he walked leaving him. Gary closed the door and tried awaken his boyfriend. "Ash...Ash...wake up...it's lunch time..". Ash suddenly mumbled,"Mmm...can we just skip the lunch. I tried to get a beautiful dream here.". The brunette chuckled as he kissed his forehead,"You must wake up,Ashy boy. Or your mom will know about us. She almost suspecting something about us. Luckily Brock managed lying her. Hurry up...don't be a sleep head,Ash...". Ash instantly woke up. He hugged his lover,"What!What...what will happen if my mom know about this?". Gary just grinned at him as he kissed his lips,"Do not worry,my love. She will never knew about this until we tell her,Okay?". Ash turned calm. He took his towel to close his naked body and pulled Gary into the bathroom.

Back to Dawn,Brock and Delia. They were still waiting at the dining room. Delia seemed look so frustrated. She sighed and asked Brock,"Brock,you must have a good reason why they're so late?". Brock answered calmly,"Don't worry Delia. They will come just in time.". Suddenly Brock saw them entering the dining room,"Just in time,Delia."Brock said 'arrogantly'.

Ash and Gary did not realize that they were holding hands. Ash said,"Sorry,mom..We're sleeping...tired...ehehe.". Gary nodded. Delia smiled at them as she replied,"It's okay,have a sit...and one question..why you holding Gary's hand?". Brock,Dawn and of course,the couple widened their eyes. A black haired boy quickly letting go of his lover's hand and trying tricked her,"Sorry,mom...you know..we're just returned become friend 2 days ago. And,i'm so excited to start our friendship activities. I want to become close to him..like when we're 5 years old...Right,Gary?". The brunette nodded.

Delia smiled as she said,"Oh...you're right,Ash...you must closer to him. To return the friendship between you two like. when you're 5 years old.". They nodded as they looked each other and smiling. Then they sat on the empty chair. Delia said,"Before we start eat,we wait for one more person.". "Who is it?"Dawn asked confuse.

"Hello you all...long time no see!"An old man greeted. Ash,Brock smiled at him,"Professor Oak!Yeah...". Gary gave the very positive reaction,"Gramps!". "Gary!Welcome back you all..". Professor Oak sat beside Delia and kissed her cheek. She blushed as Oak said,"Okay guys...we start eat now.". They started eating the lunch. As they eating,they also having talk with Professor Oak,"So,Gary...how was your research with Professor Rowan?". Gary grinned as he replied,"So great...but depressed. A lot of difficult research. But,I enjoyed it. Sinnoh is the best place ever.".

"Have you and Ash have returned friend?".

"Yes...All thing was solved. Ash and I have made up. No argument,no fighting and most important,we are becoming close each other."Gary said as he smiled at Ash. Ash returned to him with same smile.

"Umm..mom...do you mind if we to go on vacation in Johto?You know,I really missed Johto. I want to meet with my friend. Morty,Falkner and other.."Ash requesting to his mom. Delia smiled and replied,"I'm also want to follow you. Can I?". Ash looked to his lover,who Gary nodded. Then,he looked back to his mom,"Of course...we will start moving this evening.". "Umm,do you have invited Misty?".

Ash nodded,"Yes...She wil come very soon.". Professor Oak suddenly said,"I also coming with you all. I want to meet with Profsessor Elm for some work.". Gary became happy because his grandfather will followed him. "Great...because I have bought 8 train tickets to Johto.". Delia confused because there was one extra ticket,"Who is another person?As we know,we are 7 person only.".

"Oh,it's May,mom. She also will come very soon. She come with Misty."Ash said. Delia just smiled. But Gary was different,"Oh my god...she will start to flirt me again. You know,she really wanted me to become his boyfriend.". Ash and the rest giggling. He pat his lover's shoulder as he said,"Don't worry,Gary..I will protect you...".

Gary smiled at his boyfriend. He held his hand and squeezed it. Delia,Professor Oak,Brock and Dawn gave the sweet smile. They continued eating. Ash whispered at Gary,"Umm...can we tell them about us?". The auburn brown hair shook his head as he replied in whispering,"Not now...we will tell them both then. Now is the not right time to tell them.". The other boy nodded.

After eating,Delia went to her room to pack her clothes in a bag. Professor Oak also returned back to his house to pack up his clothes. Only left Brock,Dawn,Ash and Gary at the kitchen. They were helping cleaning the dining table. After all were done,they walked to the living room to wait the rest. Brock took a glance at the couple and asked,"Hey lovebirds,when do you want to tell them both?". Gary with confidently answered the question,"We will tell her when the time is right. Not suitable to tell today.". Ash nodded as he kissed his cheek,which Gary returned by pleasurable kiss at the lips.

"Maybe you're right...anyway..are you ready for a long vacation in Johto?"Dawn said smiling,"Yeah...we are ready...umm..". The brunette looked at his boyfriend and said,"Ash...I want to change my clothes. Wait for a while.". Ash nodded while giving him little squeeze at his hand. Gary then went upstairs to change his clothes.

3 minutes later,Delia came from her room with her travel bag. She sat beside Brock and poked him. Brock smiled at her as he said,"Delia..umm..make sure that you bring your precious thing too."Delia nodded,"I have put it in my bag. Don't worry."

Professor Oak then came. He said,"Alright...all is done...we just wait for Misty and May.". They nodded. Then,a familiar voice that came from the stairs said,"Me too...I'm so excited...". They looked at the stairs. It's Gary. They especially Delia,Dawn and as usual,Ash looked him with amaze. They were also blushing looked at him. He wore a black jacket with two front pocket at the jacket,white inner T-shirt,baggy brown pants with two front pocket at the pants,purple necklace,and black shoes. "Gary..."Ash glued when he saw him with his great appearance.

The brunette sat beside him and smiled. Ash leaned his head over his lover's shoulder. Thank goodness,Delia doesn't knew the truth about them. "I'm glad you two are getting so well again."She said. "Ehehe...well..umm..yeah.."The black haired boy blushed.

Suddenly,the door bell rang. "Let me open the door."Gary said as he got up from the sofa and walked to the door. When he opened the door,he saw Misty and May in front door. "Gary!Oh my god...Gary you're so handsome...I like you.."May shouted as she 'pounced' towards the brunette. Gary can't controlled himself when she hugged him with so much force.

Misty giggled at her friend's childish attitude. She tried to pull her from Gary but she failed because she hugged him very tight. Not willing to let go.

"Let go of me...how many times I have to tell you...I'm doesn't like you!"Gary groaned. May defended herself by replied,"No,Gary...I like you...I will make sure that you will be my boyfriend..hehe...no matter what happen..". Hearing the verse,Gary became worried. He looked at his lover,who also looking at him with worried.

"Listen..May...umm..."Gary said. Still groaned. May let go from him,"What is it,Gary my love?". The brunette sighed as he began to say,"I hate to say this...but,I have something to tell you...". May shocked,"What...don't say to me that...". Gary just nodded,"Yes,May...I have someone...I will explain after we sit together at living room.". Misty felt something wrong with Gary but she just silenced herself. They entered into the house and gathered at living room.

Before Gary began to announce,he whispered to Ash,"I think...it's time to tell them...no use if we keep the secret. Soon,they will knew too.". Ash agreed,"Just tell them.". The couple standing at the front and began to say,"Umm...actually..Delia,Oak,Misty and May...I have someone that I loved.". May said with upset face,"Who is it?Tell me...". Delia and Professor Oak looked them very sharp. "Umm...someone that I loved is...Ash Ketchum."Gary forthright. All of them except Dawn,Misty and Brock very shock with the information. Like the big stone hit at their head. But then,Delia and Professor Oak turned to calm,"I knew it...you very love him."Delia said. "For me,i'm glad that you two falling in love each other. You two are such a cute couple."Professor Oak smiling at them. Delia nodded agree,"Right...finally..you two have love each other...i'm always hope that you two will become couple...thank you god."

Asha and Gary not believed what they have just said,"So...mom and professor not mad at us?". They both nodded,"No...you two are sweet...why we want to stop you from loving each other?We're happy for you two..we are hope that you will lived happy forever.". The couple smiled at them. Then,they turned to May,who still upset. Misty tried to calm her,"Don't worry,May..you will get a boyfriend that more awesome than Gary...please...don't be sad...they were destined to love each other. You know,Gary and Ash knew each other for a long time. So,why do you not happy for them.."

May silenced herself for a while. Then,she said,"Yeah...you're right...They were destined that they will be together forever. I should be happy for them. Furthermore,they known each other since they were 5 years old.". She looked at the couple and said,"Ash,Gary...I hope..you two will be happy forever. I will find another boyfriend that more awesome that you..you know that..."She smiled. Gary asked wanting a confirmation,"Really?You not mad at me?". She shook her head as he smiled,"No...Misty's right..Ash should be together with you...not me..you love him more than me."

"Thank you,May...I will pray that you will find a new boyfriend that more awesome than me.". "Thank you...You will be jealous then..hahah...anyway..let's go to the train.". They nodded as they walked out of the house. Delia locked the door and getting a bus. After 5 minutes,the bus arrived. They aboard the bus and went off to Saffron City.

They began the vacation in Johto.

**To Be Continued.**

**Okay guys...**

**That's all for today..**

**See you again...**


	5. Chapter 5:Guilty

Chapter 5-Guilty

In the train.

"Ash,can you help me?"Delia asked her son to do something. Ash suddenly turned his sight from Gary to her. "What is it,mom?"Ash replied. She giggled as she retorted,"Can you buy me a snack?I'm so hungry."

The black haired nodded. "Here,take this money."Delia gave her money to him,"Hurry up..."

"Okay,mom."Ash said. Then he looked at his lover,"Hey,Gary...do you want to follow me?". Gary shook his head and answered,"No thanks...I just want to sit here.".

Ash grinned at him. He leaned forth at his lover for a kiss,which he returning with the same favor. They were kissing with compassionate. Delia and Professor Oak looked at the couple with a pleasure face. How cute when they were kissing.

After kissing,Ash left them and headed to cafeteria. When he reached at the cafeteria,he walked to the counter and talked to waitress. "Umm,good evening,miss."

"Good evening too,young boy...may I help you?"

"I want to buy potato chips snack. Is that snack still available?"

The waitress took the potato chips snack from snack rack and gave to him. The waitress said,"You are lucky,young boy. This is the last stock. 3 Dollar please?"

He took out the money that Delia gave him from his pocket and gave to her. The waitress smiled as she took the money and kept at the money machine. "Thank you,have a nice day."

Ash nodded as he walked leaving the cafeteria. During his way to the room,he suddenly shocked when he bumped with his old friend.

"What..."Ash shocked.

"Oh,hey Ash!long time no see."He greeted.

"Hey Ritchie...umm,how you're doing?"

"I'm fine thank you...so,where are you going after this?"

"I am going to Johto. You know,vacation."Ash smiled at him. Ritchie blushed when he saw his cute smile. After that,he retorted,"Oh,wow...with who?"

"With my mom,my old friends,Brock,Dawn and Gary."

Ritchie stumbled when he said Gary just now. "Wait,is it Gary is your rival?The person that you always hated for years?"

The black haired boy shook his head and explained,"Was,Ritchie...He was my rival before. But now we have become friend again. We have becoming more closer."

The other boy became more blushing when he saw Ash's cute face. He can't help his feeling but it seemed that Ash is everything to him. Actually,he wanted Ash to become his boyfriend. He wanted to be together with him. He really loved him. 'Maybe I should tell him now...Or I will missed him."

"Ash,I have something to tell you..."Ritchie asked quietly.

"Can we talk at the other place?It's not suitable to talk here."Ash placed his finger at his lips. The other boy blushed as he nodded. Ash then brought him to the secret place,which is the second floor.

"Now you can talk...What is it?"

"Ash,actually...I.."

"I what?Come on,just tell me."The black haired boy placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I...I have loved you for long time. I really hoped that you can be my boyfriend and together with me. I want you on my side. I don't want to seperate from you. I have harboured my feelings since the first time I met you in Sinnoh. Your cute face,your cute attitude..you are so cute...To short my story,I love you,Ash.."Ritchie finally expressed his feeling as he looked down.

Ash seemed still calm. He did not shock about that. He replied,"I know that,you have loved me. But,i'm sorry...I already have someone. He's the one that I really want to. I also love you,but as the friend. No more than that."

Ritchie stumbled a while. He did not believe what Ash have just said. "Who do you like?Can you tell me?"

"Umm...I hope you do not shock with the name."Ash smiled at him. Still smiling.

The other boy nodded. Ash continued,"It's...Gary..he's the one that I loved most. He also the person who can be my companion for my entire life. We have loved each other since we're young. I loved him more than you...i'm sorry."

Ritchie started to weep,"But,Ash...I really want you..please..be with me..I want you so much. You can break the relationship between you two and be with me.."

"I'm so sorry,Ritchie..I can't be with you...I do not love you. I hope you can accept the reality. I really love Gary. I don't want to break up with him. Moreover,We have promised each other to be together forever."

Ritchie failed to persuade him. He wept a lot as he ran leaving him.

"Ritchie!"Ash shouted his name. But no respond. He sighed as he thought,'I'm sorry,Ritchie..but..Gary is the one I loved.'. He returned to his room,where the rest were waiting.

Once he opened the door,he was pounced by his boyfriend,Gary. He kissed him very much force. "Why are you took so long,Ashy?I'm worried about you. Also your mom."

Ash smiled at him as he returned the kiss. He replied,"Sorry,Gary..Sorry,mom..I was careless..". Gary rubbed his hair and said,"Next time,don't be like this. I don't like. You know,i'm worried when you were gone for so long."

"Okay,Gary...sorry for making you worry. Anyway,here is your snack,mom."Ash retorted as he walked to his mom and gave a plastic of snack to her.

"Thank you..."

The black haired boy sat at his original place and sighed. Gary can saw the sad expression from his lover's face. "Are you okay,Ash?You seems look very sad."

"Nothing,Gary..it's just...*sigh*..Someone has came to me just now."

"Who is it?Can you tell me?"

"What do you care?It's just a normal thing."Ash turned a bit angry.

"Of course I care about you. You are my boyfriend. I have a right to know. Don't worry,Ashy...just tell me."Gary pulled him closer.

"Well,it's about...Ritchie..he came to me just now."Ash decided to forthright.

"What he doing to you?"

"Well...actually,he have feeling at me. He love me,he wanted me to be his boyfriend..and.."He suddenly weeping.

"What happened after that?"Gary asked again. Actually,he was a bit shocked.

"I rejected him because I have you. I told him that I really love you than him. I really did not love him. He tried to persuade me to make me change my mind. He wanted me to break up our relationship so I can be with him. But,I don't want because I told him that you are the one that I really loved. He suddenly ran away because he can't accept the reality...and...and.."He cried a lot.

Gary felt so sympathy. He hugged his boyfriend and tried to calm him,he said,"Shh...don't cry,Ash...you have me...you have made a right things. You forthright to him about us. Shh..."

Ash still weeping,"But,Gary...I felt a bit guilty. He's my best friend. I made his heart felt ached."

The brunette kissed his hair and replied,"Don't worry,Ashy my love...he will realize about this soon. We just give him some time to think. Don't cry...okay?"

The black haired boy nodded as he buried his face on his lover's chest. "I love you,Gary. I love you so much."

"I love you,too..Ash...No one can break our relationship.."

They kissed once again. This time,Gary made their kiss filled with love and passion. He wanted to make Ash calm and forgot about the event that just happened.

After they broke the kiss,Ash managed to say,"Thank you for the best calming kiss,Gary."

"Your welcome,Ash..."

"Attention to all passengers,we will arriving at Goldenrod City about 5 minutes and 23 seconds. Please make sure your precious stuff are bring same with baggage. Thank you for using Train Magnet service."The announcer annouced.

Suddenly,Brock,Dawn,Misty,May and Pikachu came.

"Pika!"(Ash!)Pikachu shouted as he jumped to his master. Ash hugged his best friend very tightly.

"Pikachu!"Ash smiled.

"Okay,pack all the stuff. Let's wait at the train door."Brock said.

All of them nodded as they took their baggage and walked out from the room. They were waiting at the door. Waiting the train to stop.

"Okay,guys...after we step out,our vacation begin..."Ash said with more spirit.

**Will be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6:First Date in Johto

Okay...this is it...The next chapter...Hope you all enjoy the story..

Sorry for my bad english..

Let's continued..

Chapter 6-First Date in Johto.

Goldenrod City,Johto Region.

Ash and other have arrived at the Goldenrod Station. As usual,the city getting crowded. When night appeared,the city getting more crowded than daylight. The first thing they do were searching the restaurant for dinner.

"Hmm...I wonder if this city have a high-class restaurant. Hey,Gary..do you know where is the good restaurant here?"Ash said as he asked Gary,who was smiling at him. He snapped from the smile and blushed,"What is it,Ashy?Sorry,I do not hear what you have just asked.". The raven haired boy giggling at him as he leaned for a kiss on his cheek. "I said,do you know where is the good restaurant in this city?". The brunette sighed and retorted,"I know one place where we could eat for dinner. Come on,follow me.."He took Ash's hand. Ash nodded as he winked at him.

"Okay,let's go. We book the place first...then,we find the hotel for us to stay."Delia suggested. May agreed,"You're right, ...now is 5p.m. We still have a plenty time to find the hotel.". The rest just nodded as they continued walking. Ash and Gary walked in front while they were holding hand each other. May suddenly felt uncomfortable and bit jealous with them. Dawn noticed her. She told her quietly,"Don't interrupt them,May. I know you still jealous to them. You just calm down,you will got your own someday.". The brunette girl nodded bit and sighed.

"Ash,you know...when I conducting a research here,I suddenly found an awesome restaurant. Their service was so great."Gary said to his boyfriend while they walked. Ash looked at him and grinned at him,he replied,"Really?What is that restaurant name?".

Suddenly,they were stopped at front of the huge building. Gary smiled as he turned back and looked at Delia and the rest,"This is it...Espresso Italian Restaurant..the famous restaurant in Johto region with the famous Cheesy Burst Lasagna."

"Wow,what are we waiting for?Let's book the place."Dawn amazed with the restaurant. The brunette nodded as he entered into the restaurant. Only Ash and Gary entering the building,the rest were sitting at the bench.

Espresso Italian Restaurant..

The couple headed to the reception. They met with the worker that worked at booking counter,"Good evening,sir."

The waiter looked at the couple. He suddenly shocked and quickly got up from the chair. The waiter greeted,"Oh,good evening too,Professor Gary. Do you want to book the place?". Gary chuckled and said,"I'm glad you still remembered me,Kurt. Yes,I want to book the place for 8 person. Can you do that?"

Kurt checked the empty place in the computer. Then he replied,"Of course,sir. Your place is at table number 2. When do you want to return here?"

"After this...during dinner."

Kurt recorded the data in the computer. "Okay,sir. The deposit for booking just 35 dollars. The actual price is 70 dollars,but we have discount for a famous researcher like sir."

Gary smiled when he got tribute from the restaurant. He took his wallet from his pocket and took out the money. Then,he gave to Kurt. The waiter placed the money in the cash machine as he said,"Thank you...have a nice trip. When you returned,the delicious meal have served on the table,it's my guarantee."

"Thanks Kurt..."

He smiling. When he looked at Ash,he asked,"Uh,wait a minute,who is the person beside you?It seems that I have seen this person before. But I don't remember."

"It's impossible you never seen him. He's Ash Ketchum."

Kurt suddenly shocked when Gary just said Ash Ketchum. He such an a boy that been thrown by a big stone. "Ash!Wow...I am your fans. Oh my god,he's in front of me."

Ash smirked at him,"Miracle,is it?"

The waiter nodded,"Yeah,it's a miracle. But,what I've heard from the people..you two are rivals..so,how come you two have become friends back?"

Gary looked at his boyfriend and looked back at Kurt,"Actually,Kurty. Ash is my boyfriend. I loved him. We have loved each other. It all started when we're at the train. You know,let me be honest to you. When I saw him that time,he's so cute. I liked him,my heart liked fell to him. And actually,I have fell in love with him since we're starting the Pokemon journey."

Ash blushed furiously. His face was getting dark red. He quickly hold his hand and said,"Gary..."He mumbled.

"Wow!You two are so cute...I hope you will be together forever. You know,from friend you have become the couple. Ash and Gary...so adorable."Kurt was shocked at first time. But then turned to smile.

Hearing that,the couple getting dark red,especially Gary. His heart easily melted after he was loved with Ash. Before that,his heart such an a stone. Does not have feeling. Now,after he fell love with Ash. Everything in himself was changed. From bigheaded turned to loving and melting.

"Eheh,thanks,Kurt. Okay...we want to find the hotel to stay. We will see you in dinner."

The waiter bowed smiling. "Okay,see you later."

They nodded as they leaving the counter and exitting the restautant. They met again with Delia and other.

"How's going?"Delia asked. Ash smirked at his mom and retorted,"We will having dinner here. Don't worry...Gary will handle everything,right,Gary?"

Gary nodded as he smiling at his boyfriend and kissed his lips. Their kissing made May felt more jealous. She clenched her hand into fist. Dawn noticed her again and calming her,"Calm down,May...I know you are jealous again. Don't take revenge on them. Calm down. Cooldown your temper."

Misty also noticed May. She also calmed her,"No,May...they must together. They have destined to be together. I know you still mad at them. Calm down.."

May calmed herself. She took deep breathe and letting the breathe slowly. "I feel jealous when Gary kiss him. I just don't want him to be with Ash. I really liked Gary."

"But,Drew still single,right?"Brock suddenly asked. The girls shocked that Brock heard them from early. May widened her eyes,"Y-Yeah..he's single..but,I didn't see him for a long time. You know,I have fell in love with him when I met him the time we're on journey in Hoenn. But,now...I don't know."

The older boy smirked at the brunette girl and retorted,"It's time for you to forget Gary and try to get Drew. He likes you perhaps.". Dawn and Misty seemed agree Brock's suggestion.

May startled a little. She thought for a while. Suddenly,she suddenly reminiscing about the time when Drew gave her a rose. Then,all of a sudden,she blushing. The trio started to smiling at her as if they knew that she was blushing.

"Maybe you're right,Brock...Well...perhaps I must forget him."She told to them.

"That's right...you have to forget him. Think about Drew...maybe,he like you. Ha ha ha...got you."Brock replied. May smiled at him and hugged him. Then,she hugged Dawn and Misty.

"Thanks,friends.."

Suddenly,Ash and Gary came. Gary said,"Well,can we go now?I see you all have a long chat. What are you talking about?". Brock shook his head and replied,"Nope..it's secret..we can't tell you."

The couple felt hesitated. They suspected something about them. But they just ignored it. "Okay...let's go."

They nodded as they got up from the bench and headed to the hotel. Along the walking,Ash said something to his boyfriend,"Gary...why did you tell him about us?You know,I afraid...". Gary smirked at him as he retorted,"What?You afraid that he will tell the people about us?Please,Ash..he would never do that. I have knew him for 2 years. Actually,he also was a researcher and also my aide. Then,he resigned last year and worked as waiter at that restaurant. He resigned because he can't followed me too far away due to his mother that been infected by brain cancer. He have to take care of her at Ecruteak Hospital."

Ash stunned a bit. Then he asked,"His mother was...brain cancer?Did she have opportunity to be saved?". Gary suddenly wept. That made Ash being worst,"If he does not paying the treatment and operation cost as soon as possible,the doctor can't operate her. And her opportunity to live is getting dwindling. His mother's risk was so high."

Delia and Professor Oak that walking behind them suddenly heard them. Oak said,"Why don't we go to the hospital?We must visit her."

"Yeah,why I didn't think about that..."Ash slapped his forehead. Gary rubbed his tears and told them,"Okay,but we have to check in the hotel first.". They nodded as they stopped talking and continued walking. Ash took the chance to calm him by pulling his waist to him. Gary mumbled,"Thanks,Ashy."

Goldenrod Fiesta Hotel

They have arrived at the hotel. They entering into the building and headed to sitting place to release their tiredness. "You all wait here. Ash and I want to check in the room for us.". They nodded as they watched the couple leaving them.

"You know,Sam...they such a cute couple. Gary was like a father to us and lovely husband to Ash. You're lucky to have a cute grandson like him."Delia said to Oak.

The professor blushing as he retorted,"Thanks,Delia...you know,they were used to be friend and desitned to be together forever. Ash have harboured his feeling toward Gary since they were begin the Pokemon journey. I have knew this for so long."

"You're right,Sam...well..Dawn,Brock,Misty and May...do you have any event after this?Because,we want to visit mother of Gary's friend at Ecruteak Hospital."Delia smiled as she turned to the couple's friend.

"Yes..we want to go to National Park for having some fun. Sorry if we are decline your invitation."Misty said. Delia grinned at her and replied,"No problem..you all have fun."

5 minutes later,the couple returned with holding the room key. Gary said,"Okay... and Misty sleep at room 301...Dawn and May sleep at room 302...grandpa and Brock sleep at room 303...While me and Ash sleep at room 300."

All of them understood as they took the room key from Ash. Gary continued,"Everyone must be here 10 minutes later. I heard that Brock,Dawn,May and Misty wanted to go to National Park. Make sure you returned here about 7:30 p.m."

Delia giggling,"You acting like a father. And we are your children. Okay,daddy.". Oak and the rest giggling too,including Ash. Gary blushed as he scratching at his back. They got up from sofa and headed to third floor. They entered into their respective room.

In the couple's room,they placed their travel bag onto the floor and sat on the bed for a while. Gary hold his boyfriend and kissed his lips. Ash without hesitated,he pulled him to his with much force and eager. Ash's doing made them lying onto the bed. They were still kissing each other. Gary pressed his lips to him so he can let his tongue entered into his mouth. The black haired boy wanted him dominated the kiss once again. He gladly opened his mouth to let Gary's tongue entering into it. Their body still contacted each other. Their hand still at each other's waist. They were kissing for so long. The passion and lovely kiss that Gary gave to him make he felt drown under him. He don't wanted to be saved by anyone except for Gary.

After 5 minutes,they broke the kiss and relaxed for a while. Ash then laying his head on Gary's chest and drifted into peaceful rest. Ash felt that Gary was everything to him. He was the person that he wanted the most. He don't wanted to be in loved with anyone. Only Gary that he loved.

"It's a miracle..."Ash said quietly. Gary confused and asked him as he rubbed his black hair.

"What is the miracle that you're talking,Ashy?"

"You're the person that I always hated forever. But,I don't know when my hate to you suddenly change into falling love with you. From the person that I hated turned to the person that I loved most. I just...can't describe this..but,when I see you..my hate to you slowly became decreased. My heart felt melted when I saw your pure light in your face. But now...we have together now...thanks,Gary.."

The brunette suddenly blushing very hard. He then kissed Ash's hair and replied,"Me too,Ashy...Actually,I don't hate you..but my evil desire in myself make my hate became more increased. But,suddenly..when I saw you at the train..my hate suddenly turned into love. Actually,like I said to you before..I have loved you for a long time..but I felt shy to tell you. When I saw your cute face. My heart suddenly beating so fast. Then,I felt melted into you. And..yeah..we have together now...thanks to you too,Ash."

Ash looked at him and leaned closer to him. He continued kissing him again. This time,Gary pulled him with so much passion and love. After that,Ash lying his head over Gary's chest and looked at the very sexy Gary with smile. "You're so sexy,Gary. I love you."

Gary still blushing and replied with the same answer,"T-Thanks...Ash..I love you too.".

Ash looked at the wall clock and showed 5:10 p.m. He suddenly got up from his lover's chest and said,"Oh my god...we're supposed to meet them at the lobby!". Gary also shocked as he got up from the bed and said,"Great...we're late...but..it worth..Okay..let's go."

The raven haired nodded as they exited the room with holding hand each other.

"First date in Johto,Gary..."Ash said as he squeezed his hand with him.

"Yeah...our first date in Johto..."The brunette nodded.

To Be Continued!

That's all for today...we will see again soon..

Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7:Pure Lights Within You

Chapter 7-Pure Light WIthin You

Hotel Lobby

Ash and Gary walked quickly to the lobby. They saw Delia and Professor Oak have been waiting at the sofa. They ran toward them.

"Sorry,mom...we forgot..."Ash said. Gary also said sorry to them both.

Delia and Oak chuckled at them as she said,"It's okay...anyway...how's your '10 minutes' with him?". The couple became blushing. They looked to each other and looked at her back.

"Well...uh...actually..it's great.."Gary didn't know what he wanted to say. He was like wanted to find the excuse. "Do not worry..We don't angry at you two. You know,we are really glad that you two have finally together..."The red hair woman retorted as she grinned. Then,she turned to her son.

"Ash,I know your attitude...You can't control yourself when you're saw or be with him. You always wanted him to take over you. I knew it. That's why you always been acting strange when you're with him."

Ash getting more blushed. His face completely dark. Gary giggled at his boyfriend when he saw his face was completely dark. He took the chance to pull him closer to his.

"G-Gary..."

"I know,Ash..but,are we should go to hospital now?"

"Yes..let's go,we must visit her. We must give her hope."Professor Oak said. The other nodded. They left the hotel and headed to Ecruteak City. As usual,the couple walked with holding hand each other.

Ecruteak City,

"Alright...we have arrive at Ecruteak City."Gary annouced. Ash was dumbfounded when he saw the city that getting modern than the first time he was here.

"The town..has bit changed.."

"Yeah,the town started to expand when you're at Hoenn. I was ordered by Professor Elm to conduct a research about the artifacts at Tin Tower and Burned Tower. When I was here,a lot of construction have begin. They were renovate and built another building at the empty land."

"Oh,I see..."Ash still dumbfounded.

"Blue!"A boy shouted. They turned to the right. They saw a boy wearing a black shirt,blue pants and black shoes running towards them. Then,the boy stopped in front of Gary.

"Sorry...but blue is not here. You have found the wrong people."Ash smiled at him. Gary interrupted him,"Relax,Ash...he was talking about me. My nickname is Blue and the other one is Green.". Ash stunned a little. He did not expect that Blue was his nickname.

"Can I help you?"Gary asked the boy.

"Can I get your autograph?I am your fans. I want to be like you when I grow bigger. A famous Pokemon researcher."The boy smiled as he hold Gary's picture. The brunette smiled at him and said,"Of course,my boy."

He gave the picture to him. He took his pen from his waist bag and said,"What is your name,boy?". "Regza Brendan..."The boy told his name. Gary grinned as he wrote Regza's name and a spirit word at below. Then,he returned the picture to him. "Here,all done..you can be like me one day. You just need to be hard work. Then,your dream will come true."He gave an advice to Regza. The boy nodded as he replied,"Okay,Brother Blue...I will remember your advice."Regza grinned and hugged him. Gary also gave a hug at him. Then,he left them.

"Blue..."The raven haired boy mumbled. Gary looked at his boyfriend and winking. "I am more comfortable if you just calling me Gary. It make me feel better."

"Come on,let's go to the hospital.."Said Gary. They nodded and continued walking to the hospital.

Ecruteak Hospital

They have arrived at the hospital. They were walking straight to the reception counter. "Good evening,sir. May I help you?"A nurse that worked in the reception counter greeted.

Gary asked the nurse,"Excuse me,do you know where is Nilufer Elantra's room?"

"Oh,she's at the second floor...in room 203."The nurse answered. The brunette nodded and thanked to her. They walked to the elevator and went up to the second floor.

"I felt so sympathy when Kurt's mother was infected by brain cancer..."Ash murmured as he showed his sad expression. Gary stared at him and hugged him,"Me too,Ash...She was too early to have this disease. She's only 32. So sad...".

"Wow...his mom are so young...Why she must deserved this?"Said Delia as she looked down. Oak calmed her and told her,"We must believe to god..he knew why he doing this to her.". She just silenced himself.

Once they have reached at second floor,they quickly looking for room 203. After a few second,they found the room and entered. They saw a woman was lying on the bed. She was still under coma. That's Nilufer Elantra,Kurt's mother.

"You're right,Gary..she was too young to deserve this."Delia said as she weeping.

Gary looked at Ash's mother. Then,he looked at Nilufer. He sat on the chair beside the bed and told something to her.

"Nilufer..I'm Gary Oak..Kurt's friend. Don't worry,aunty...Kurt are alright. He worked as a waiter in a famous Italian restaurant. He resigned as a researcher because he don't wanted to leave you very far away. I hope...you can accept his decision to resign from his first job."

Ash can't hold his crying. He really touched with the incident that happened to Nilufer. Suddenly,the doctor came entering into the room.

"Oh,good evening. Thank you for visiting her. You know,her son was very seldom to visit her. I hope he can came visit his mother here at least for an hour."The doctor said.

"How's Nilufer,is she alright?"Ash asked.

"She's getting critical. We must operate her as soon as possible. But her son doesn't paid any cost. The whole cost is 70 thousand dollar. If he not paying the cost,her risk will be more higher. And,less than 4 days,she would died."The doctor explained.

Ash was just silenced himself. "You can't do anything to save her?"Gary became more worried. He shook his head as he retorted,"No,sorry..only the operation that can saved her."

"Start the operation now..."Ash began to speak after he drown from a long silence. Everyone looked at Ash. He continued,"Just begin the operation...I will pay all her cost."

Delia looked at her son with shocking face. "Where did you get the money?Are you afford to pay all these cost?"

Ash smiled at her. He walked to his boyfriend and hold the hand. "No matter what it takes...I will pay all her cost including hospitality. I'm willing to sacrifice my whole money that I have won when I participating the Pokemon Battle Championship in Sinnoh and Hoenn. Her life is more precious than the money."

"Ash..."Gary felt guilty because he was supposed to pay. Not he should paid all the cost. The black haired boy noticed his guilt expression. He kissed on his cheek and said,"Don't worry,Gary...this time..let me do it for you...this is for you,Nilufer and everyone in this room."

Doctor smiled at him and said,"Good,now..follow me to my office,we will settled down the payment there.". Ash nodded. "Nurse,bring Nilufer to the operation room,we will operate her now."He talked to the walkie talkie.

"Let's go."

They walked to the doctor's office. Ash took his cheque book in his bag and wrote the total payment on the cheque. He torn the paper and gave it to him. "Here,70 thousand dollar cheque."

"Thank you,now..we will wait at the waiting room. The operation will took about 4 hours. If you wanted to take a walk around the city,it would be my pleasure."

"I think...we will wait here."Ash answered with convincing.

He nodded and said,"That's a good idea. You can wait at the waiting room while we operate her.". He left away. They walked to the waiting room.''

Gary,Delia and Professor Oak were wandering around the room. They worried about Nilufer. Suddenly,Gary looked at his boyfriend,who was sitting on the chair. He seemed cupping his face and weeping. Gary turned worried at him. He walked to him and sat beside him. He pulled him to his.

"Ashy.."Gary mumbled. The black haired boy looked at him and said,"What is it,Gary?"He snuffled.

"I felt terrible to you...I swear..."

"Why you felt so terrible?"

"You're willing to sacrifice all your winning money during in Sinnoh and Hoenn for her. You know...I supposed to pay all her cost."Gary wept. Ash smiling at his lover and replied,"We have promised to walk through together,no matter how difficult it is. And do you know..."He took something at his shirt pocket and showed to him. The brunette stunned when he saw that thing at his hand. "We have kept half of this pokeball each,right?".

Gary took his half of the poke ball from his pocket and showed it to Ash. "Yeah..."

Ash began to explain,"This poke ball that we hold half each,give us a very meaningful thing. It tell us that our rope that we have built for so long can't be broke by anything. The rope that we still have is love. The promise is like our responsible to make it come true. About the money that I paid for Nilufer's cost,I am willing to help you to pay her operation cost because money isn't important to me. The very important thing that I always have is love that I had from you and the promise that we have kept each other. If you can pay all the hotel and restaurant cost,why I can't do the same. You are willing to sacrifice your money,why I can't?I'm your boyfriend,Gary. We are one and we always the same."

Suddenly,he buried his face into his lover's chest and continued,"Don't worry,Gary...I still have a lot of money in my savings. Money can't replaced our feeling,right Gary?"

Gary felt impressed and turned to happy because Ash made him feeling happy in his life. He never felt happier during his entire life. The word from him gave him spirit to become strong to be with him.

"Oh Ash!I love you!"He almost screamed but he tried to control himself because he still in the hospital. He hugged him very tight. Delia and Professor Oak stumbled when they heard the loud noise from him. When they saw the couple,they sighed and smiling at them.

"Ash...I love you so much...you make feel so happy..."

"Gary...don't worry..I will not love anyone beside you. My heart,my feeling only for you."Ash also hugged him very tight. Gary was still weeping. The brunette told him something,"Ash...You just put your light into my heart. Your light are shining inside myself. Ash...I can't keep myself from loving you. My heart was like to stick with you. Ash...Ash..."

Ash was blushing real redder. He just got the compliment from his own lover. From his thought,he never said that to him. Now,he got everything. Everythin in his life.

"Gary,can I get another kiss from you?"

"Oh Ash!Of course you can!"The brunette quickly pounced him and leaned for a kiss. Delia said,"Cute!"

They were kissing for so long. Gary gave him a very best kissing that Ash will never forgot for the rest of the entire life.

Once they broke the kiss,Ash said."Don't forget me,Gary. I always here for you..."

Gary kissed him again,"I will never forget you,Ashy...never..."

4 hours later,the doctor came into the waiting room. He came with a smiling face. He seemed brought a good news.

"Thank you to Ash Ketchum. He just saved a woman's life. She's now stable."The doctor said. They were jumping happily. Gary smiled at the doctor while Ash sighed smiling.

"Thank you,god."Ash said.

Gary then looked at him and said within himself,'Your pure light within yourself have shining her. Your pure light also have strengthen our love rope. Thank you,Ash...'

To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 8:Love Overcomes Everything

Final Chapter-Love Overcomes Everything

Hotel Lobby,6:30 p.m

Ash,Gary,Delia and Professor Oak have returned to the hotel for they to prepare for the dinner. After they visited Nilufer at the hospital,and the event that happened. They felt happy because they have saved a someone's life that very important. Gary always staring at Ash since they're walking from hospital. Ash noticed him as he squeezed a bit his hand. Cause him snapped from staring at him.

"Gary,are you okay?You keep staring at me since from the hospital...was it something wrong at me?The way you staring at me,you seemed that I have done wrong about something. Can you tell me?"Ash asked with soft voice. The brunette suddenly blushing.

"What?No...No...I-It's nothing..."He tried to hide himself from being spotted by his boyfriend. Ash looked him with hesitated. Delia and Professor Oak just giggling at them. He tried again,"Better you should tell me..or I will make something that you will regret in your entire life."

Gary can't do anything except telling him. He said clearly to him,"Actually,Ashy boy...you're getting cute...and i'm getting impressed to you...and so lucky to have you in my life story...I have to be blunt to you..Ash...you're are the precious person in my life. Being together with you make me know the meaning of happiness of life. You have showed me the right meaning about love,friendship,together,loyalty and sincerity. Ashy...you have taught me about the importance of happiness in my heart. You know how much I loved you."

Hearing that,the tears flowed from Ash's cheek. He was impressed with his lover's frankness. What he did next was leaning himself closer to Gary and kissed him with his full passion and love. Gary did not oppose his boyfriend's doing to himself. He returned the favour with the same passion kiss and most lovely was embraced him. Delia and Oak looked them with the tears on their cheeks.

"Gary..."The black haired boy mumbled calling his lover's name.

"Shh...this is between you...and me,Ashy boy..only between both of us.."The brunette placed his finger to his mouth and whispered at him.

Suddenly,Delia interrupting them,"Umm,sorry for disturbing you but are we supposed to get prepare for our dinner?". Oak also agreed then told him,"I know that you two loved each other...but don't until you forget about dinner..*giggle*"

They broke the hug and blushing deeper. "Uh...sorry,grandpa...I just can't hold my feelings to him.". Ash was about to explode when his face became even more redder. "Hahaha...better you should tell him during dinner. You know,the dinner is the suitable time for couple or married couple."The professor retorted. Delia agreed.

"Okay...should we head back to our room?"Ash asked. The brunette nodded. "Okay,it seems that grandpa's key has been taken by Brock while Delia's key has been taken by Misty. Dawn's key also have been taken. They have returned to the room. Alright,let's head back into our room. Meet here in 7:30 pm. Make sure everyone are ready."

They nodded as they returned to their room in third floor. In Ash and Gary's room,they sat on the bed to release their tiredness. Like always,they were kissing for a while.

"Ashy..."Gary mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too.."

They were holding hand while kissing each other. After that,Gary said,"Do you want to clean yourself first or me?"

"You first,Gary..."Ash smiled at him.

"Okay...wait for me..."

"Of course I am waiting for you...I will never leave you once."Then,the brunette entered the bathroom. Ash took his chance to write a poem for him. He took a memo and a pen from the drawer and started to write. After done writing,he placed the memo on the table and let it.

When Gary have done cleaning himself,he told to him,"Your turn,Ashy..". The other boy nodded as he took his towel from a cupboard and went into the bathroom.

As Gary wearing his clothes,he suddenly saw a memo on the table. He took the memo and read it. It's a poem written by Ash.

I remember when I first met you I felt that the love from you have came into myself,  
I felt that you are the one,  
Who can be my companion for the entire life,

I just wanted to be with you,  
Although it was crazy for the people to accept it,  
Love in myself have guided me,  
To being so close to you,

Without you in my life,  
I can't be myself,  
I need you,  
To guide me,  
To become a useful man in the future,

I remember when we were argue,  
That time I can sensed your love in your heart,  
I have to keep arguing with you,  
To make the love you getting close to my heart.

Now,  
We have finally together,  
Your love in my heart has completely sticked,  
I have promised to myself,  
To be together with you,  
Until my last breath.

That time,  
I have knew,  
The meaning of happiness,  
And the love that you gave to me,  
I am very thankful to god,  
For giving me a right person,  
To be with me in my whole life.

I am so blessed to have you in my life,  
I hope we can enjoyed this blessings forever,  
Until one stage,  
We will be meet again,  
In the real place,  
Where we were belong,  
It's Paradise.

Gary,  
Together we pass through all the difficulties,  
The light will never vanished,  
Until one day,  
We will shone the light,  
Under one same sky,  
same sun,  
same destiny..

Thank you,  
For everything,  
That you have done to me.

Gary...

Gary felt so happy and at the same time he weeping. He doesn't knew that Ash was the great poet. He also was impressed by the word that Ash wrote. From that time,he have knew how Ash very loved him a lot. He wanted him to be together with him until his last day.

Once Ash has exited from bathroom,Gary quickly hugged him. Ash stunned a little,"Why Gary?"

"Thank you,Ash...you made me feel complete again. Every word from yout poem have filled the emptiness in my heart. Thank you,Ash..."

Ash smiled at him and kissed his forehead,"Gary...the precious person in my life.."

The brunette blushed a little. Then,he retorted,"Ashy...should we wait them at the lobby?"

He nodded. After he have wearing his formal outfit,they went out from the room and waited the other at the lobby. After everyone were ready,they straight walking to the restaurant.

At the restaurant,Kurt has waiting for them. When they have arrived,he straight lead them to their place which was table number 2. The meal have been served. They sat on the dining chair and began eating.

"Enjoy your meal everyone..make this as your best dinner ever."Kurt told them as he smiled at the couple. Then,he left the table because he have a lot of orders to serve.

As they enjoying the meal,Gary began saying something to Ash.

"Ash...we have been together for 3 days. But in those days,we have become more closer than usual,right?"

"Yeah...and you know...I'll be more happy if you are marry with me."Ash replied. The rest were hearing their conversation. Gary shocked a bit but he tried to calm himself.

"That's why I want us to rise to the next stage..."Gary stopped for a while. The other boy confused,"What do you mean?"

"Will you marry me?"Gary asked. Delia,Oak,Dawn,Misty,May and as usual Ash,were very shocked with Gary's request. Ash getting more shocked and at the same time,he blushed. "Repeat again,Gary?"

"I said,will you marry me?"The brunette asked again. Ash suddenly smiled at him. He answered with an open heart,"I will marry with you,of course."

Delia and Oak were the first group that very shocked with the statement. Then followed by the rest. But,Delia and Oak turned to grin and chuckled at them.

Gary took something from his pocket. It's a small red box. He opened the box and took something from the box. It's a diamond silver ring. He took Ash's hand and putting the ring at Ash's finger. He said,"From now on until our wedding day,you are my fiance."

Delia said,"Congratulation,my son. I am very excited to see your wedding. Ooohh...so sweet..". Then she wept as signed of happy. Professor Oak said,"Take care of Ash as much as possible.". Brock then responded,"Congrats,Ash and Gary...I hope you two will be happiest couple in the world.". While Dawn,May and Misty gave thumbs up to them. The couple smiled at them and then looked at each other and began kissing.

Kurt peeped them from far. He also happy for them. He said in himself,"I hope you will be happy to be together with Ash,sir."

2 months later,Peterson Community Hall,Pallet Town

The wedding day have came. All the Pallet Town people came to the hall to see the wedding between the researcher and future Pokemon Master. The gym leader from each region such as Kanto,Johto,Hoenn and Sinnoh also came to the hall to see them. The priest have proceed to the final procedure.

"Gary Oak,do you promise to love with Ash with all your heart?"

"I do.."Gary nodded and looked at Ash with smiling face. Then,priest turned to Ash.

"Ash Ketchum,do you promise to love with Gary with all your heart?With no doubt and hesitation?"

"I also do with my open heart."

"If you two have agreed,now...With no doubt and hesitation...with the power of god gave to me. I will now declare you as the married couple. You now may kiss each other."

The couple looked to each other and began to pressed their lips. All the people were giving a very big applause. Now,Gary Oak was Delia's son-in-law,while Ash Ketchum was Professor Oak's son-in-law.

"Gary...I have three words for you to remember until you die."

"What is it,Ashy my love?"

"Love overcomes everything..."

"Yeah..."

They kissed once again. "And you know what,Ash?"Gary said between the kiss. Ash confused. He continued,"We will shone the light under same sun,same sky and same star. We have a same destiny."

"You're right,Gary...You're right.."

One month after that,

Gary have returned to his lab in Sinnoh. Ash followed him staying there. He worked as Gary's aide. There,Ash was teached by him all the research about Pokemon. Until he have mastered in everything.

One day,someone has came to Gary's lab. He looked like a bit rush. He knocked the door,"Hello,Gary?"

"Who's outside?"Gary asked.

"It's me..Kurt.."

The brunette quickly opened the door and greeted him. "Hi Kurt,may have a sit.". He sat on the chair and began talking.

"Actually,Gary..I came here because I wanted to say thank you..."

"For what?"Gary confused while sitting on the chair with Ash.

"For saving my mother's life. When I came to the hospital 2 months ago,the doctor said that my mother has completely cured. He also informed that you are the one who pay all my mother's cost. When I came to your house in Pallet Town,your mom have informed to me that you two have moved to Sinnoh. That's why I came here. I don't know how to repay all your money."

Ash smiled at him,"You don't need to repay all my money..I do this to save your mother's life...she's everything to you."

"Thank you,Ash...Thank you very much.."

The couple smiled at him. He continued,"Oh,before I forget..this is a letter for you. Now i'm worked as Pokemon Battle Manager."He took a letter from his coat pocket and gave to Ash.

The young boy opened the letter and read.

To Ash Ketchum,  
You have been chosen to challenge the gym leader in Unova region. With that,the way to Unova has been opened for you. Go forth,let your dream as Pokemon Master come true.

From Pokemon Management,  
Unova Region

"Gary..."Ash asked his husband for comfirmation. The brunette nodded and said,"I will follow you to Unova. Don't worry..I will always be with you.."

Then he looked to Kurt and said,"Tomorrow,we will begin our journey to Unova..". Kurt became happy and retorted,"I hope you will be succeed in Unova. Okay,I want to return to Johto. Goodbye!"

After he left Sinnoh,Ash said to his husband,"Gary?".

The brunette kissed his lips and said,"Okay,packed up your thing...I will picked someone to take care of my lab."

The next day...

They have began their journey to Unova. They went to that region with train. When they have sat on the seats,Gary managed to say,"Ash...Unova will become our difficult challenge in Pokemon history."

"I will make sure I will be succeed,Gary!"

Summary:Gary and Ash will challenged the Unova gym leader. They will make the Pokemon History become true by becoming the Pokemon Master. After they have won the Unova league. They will also having a test that will show how far their in the end,they have passed the test and they have become the happiest couple in the world. In a few years,Gary and Ash have established the biggest lab and gym in the Pokemon History in Kanto.

The End... 


	9. Chapter 9:Epilogue(Memories)

Epilogue-Memories

Magnet Train,in the evening

Gary and his husband,Ash were on their way to the new region,Unova. They were going there by train. Unova region took 7 hours by train while walking or vehicle took at least a day. They were spending their time at the train. Back to the couple,Ash was viewing the beautiful scenery of Sinnoh Ocean before the train leaving the region. While Gary was buying the food for them both at the cafeteria. The raven haired boy grinning to himself as he said alone,"What a beautiful region...I'll missed this region. A lot of memories that I had here. I love Sinnoh."

Then,he took his photo album from his travel bag. He looked through all the pages,from his first journey in Kanto with Brock and Misty until Sinnoh with Brock and Dawn. He also remembered when Gary and him were rivals until they have returned friend after they were work together saving Shieldon from . He also blushed when he saw the changes of Gary's appearance from top to bottom. He chuckled to himself and said again alone,"Gary...you're become sexy and so handsome...from when we're kids until now."

After a few minutes,his husband returned. He have bought the food for them to eat. Ash looked him and smiling.

"Gary,you have come back."Ash said while he still blushing. Gary knew he was blushing but he pretended to not know. He replied,"Of course I have returned,you idiot. What?You think I will run away from you?Oh come on,Ashy boy...you always know how much I loved you."

The other boy nodded while still smiling and blushing. Gary sighed as he sat beside him and leaned for a passion kiss. "At least you have fulfilled our promise,Gary."

"I know,Ashy...hey,let's eat. I have bought your favourite food...Sandwich.."

"Well,thanks,Gary...I do not expect that you know my favourite food."Said Ash as he took the sandwich from him. Gary kissed him once again and told him,"Of course I know,Ash. I saw you from beginning that you are really like sandwich. That's why I know."

They ate their food. As usual,they shared their food together. They didn't thought about the other things. They just continued sharing food. After a few minutes,Gary saw an album beside Ash. He asked,"The album...why did you bring the album?"

"I don't want the past memories gone away. I want to keep the memories in my mind and also in the album. You know,I have a lot of sweet and sad memories during my whole journey. So,whenever I got bored or free time,I will try to remember back the past event that I had."Ash explained. The brunette finally understood and said,"May I take a look at your album?If you don't mind?"

The other boy nodded and answered,"Yeah...of course I allow you. Go on.."

He took his husband photo album and viewed all of the photo. He was impressed and at the same time he shocked and stunned,"You took all the picture from our first journey until now?Look,this is me...And I know this picture...I wrote this sign at the way to . And look at all of the picture...most of the picture was the meeting between you and me...why did you do that?"

"Yes,Gary...I suddenly can't forget your cute face through all your journey. When I saw your picture..It made me to see your face again and again. I also can't forget the time when we're 'dating' at the Johto that night...during Silver Conference. I really became sad when we're seperated at the end of the Johto journey,when you told me that you wanted to stop becoming Pokemon Trainer and became Pokemon researcher."He explained with lower voice because he started to weep.

Then he continued,"The time when I wanted to say goodbye to you. I'm actually wanted to tell my feelings to you. But you suddenly wanted like rushing. I can't managed to say it except giving the pokeball that we divided half. When you're walking away that time,I can't controlled my crying. I really hoped that we can met again someday and telling my feelings to you. *sobbing*.."

Gary suddenly felt sympathised at him. He tried to calm him. He said,"Shhhh...don't cry,Ash..I'm really sorry for that time. Actually,I am also wanted to tell you my feelings that time. But i'm a bit rush. I am really sorry. I have hurt your feeling.". Gary leaned forth to him with an embrace. Which cause Ash turned calm. 'Gary...you have make me feel very happy in my life by giving me a very deep hug.'

"Gary..."

"I know Ash...I know...I'm really sorry..."Gary cried more worst than him. Cause Ash started to chuckle. "Oh,come on Gary..I have forgave you for a long time. Don't need to apologize to me. We have love each other finally...we have know the conclusion that we have together now."

The brunette looked at him with smile face as he wiped his tears. "Oh thank you,Ash...". "No need to thank me...just think that event was our test to make sure that we loved each other or not."

Gary kissed his lips with a deep kiss. Ash also returned his kiss with a lovely kiss which can made Gary 'asleep' lulled by a beautiful dream. But he's not asleep yet. He continued viewing the album. After he done,he pulled Ash closer to him and mumbled,"You know,Ashy...we can't forget each other. Although we have married,but someone will try to break our relationship. Remember that.."

"Who will tried to break our relationship?You think too much,Blue..."Ash retorted and called him with his nickname. The brunette stunned a little.

"First,who it is?we do not know...and second...don't call me Blue...Just call me,Gary...or..Green...Blue is for those who become my fans. Understand?"

The other boy chuckled and nodded,"Okay...Green.."

"Maybe I should call you with the new nickname...Red..."

"What?Why do you call me 'Red'?"

"Because,you have a pair of red eyes. Ahaha,so cute.."Gary explained with chuckle. Ash blushed. "Well,actually...I don't mind if you want to call me that name..."

"Okay...thanks,Ashy.."

"Thanks to you too...because you have made the past memories return live. You have made me remembered about our promise..and most important,your 'poem'..'Friends till the end!'"

"Not just friends...lovers till the end."Gary and Ash turned to red at the same time. Then they were kissing again.

The train have leaving the Sinnoh and entering the Unova region a few hours later. The train will stopped at the station about 3 hours left. They will started the new journey in the new region. New enemy,new friends and new Pokemon.

Wait for the Season TWO! 


	10. Season 2-Prologue(New Journey)

Prologue-New Journey

Unova region were the fifth region after Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,and Sinnoh. Unova region have a cold temperature about 19 degree Celcius. Like usual,Ash and Gary have arrived at the region to begin next journey. After they were travelling from Sinnoh about 7 hours,finally they have reached Unova. They,especially Ash was very excited to get all 8 badges in Unova Region.

"Wow...So beautiful..."Ash dumbfounded when he saw the surrounding. Gary nodded and said,"You are right,Ashy...it's so beautiful.". The other boy grinning at him and asked him,"Are you ready to begin the journey here?". The brunette looked at him and kissed him,"Of course,i'm ready...I'm very excited to see a lot of new Pokemon the available in Unova. Besides,I can also make a research here if I found something new in here."

Ash winking and leaning closer to him,"Me too,Gary...hey,let's go..we have to find a place to stay.". Gary agreed and started walking with holding hand each other. Before they started moving,suddenly they heard a woman voice calling them.

"Wait a minute..."

The couple turned at the back. They saw a woman that wearing a lab coat,blond hair,and office outfit. She approached them,"Welcome to Unova. The fifth region in Pokemon region. I am very welcomed both of you to here."

Ash and Gary confused. Ash asked her,"Umm,thank you...but,do we know you?". The woman introduced herself,"Oh,sorry..My name is Juniper...Professor Juniper,a researcher in Unova region. I'm was ordered by Professor Oak to become a researcher here. And,you are?"

"Oh,I am Ash Ketchum and this is my husband,Gary...Professor Gary Oak,Professor Rowan's aide in Sinnoh. We are here by invitation from Pokemon Management,Unova region. Nice to meet you,Professor Juniper."Ash turned to introduce themselves. Juniper stunned a bit and then said,"So,you are Ash Ketchum...The Pokemon Champion,and Gary Oak...son of Samuel Oak. And you also are a researcher?"

"Yes,professor...I am a Pokemon researcher. But,now I am going to find the new research here."

"Oh,gladly,Professor Gary...I have one job for you...come one Ash and Gary,follow me."Juniper smiled at them as she told them to follow her. They nodded and followed her.

"Umm,may I ask...what is the name of this town?"Ash asked. The woman professor answered,"This town named as Nuvema Town. The first city in Unova region."

"Oh...I see.."Ash understood. They continued walking until they reached at the huge building. They looked towards at the building. "Wow..so big.."Ash looked with amaze.

"Welcome to Unova Pokemon Laboratory. This is the place where we will make as our meeting point. Come on...let's enter.". The couple nodded and followed Juniper entering the lab. They were impressed especially Gary,the faculty that the researchers made in Juniper's lab. Pokemon anti-venom,Pokemon rescue,Pokemon Clinic and Pokemon History.

"Well...we have conducted a lot of research in this lab. So,perhaps I can put you into the suitable faculty that you like. But,before that...I want to show you your room to stay. The journey in Unova are not easy as you think about. You will meet a variety of strong Pokemon. And also,a legendary Pokemon."She explained with more detail about the journey in Unova. Ash and Gary were silenced for a while. Then,she continued.

"Luckily you two are greatest Pokemon Trainer and also famous Pokemon researcher as for Gary. And you two also have..."She stopped for a while because she actually was shocked when Ash said that Gary was his husband.

"Married..."Ash tried to guess.

"Yes..married..and one more thing...don't try to be selfish in here. Maybe something would happened if you are stubborn to break the rule."

After a few minutes,they reached at one room that located in the middle of the lab. Professor Juniper took a room key from her coat and unlocked the door. They entered into the room and straight feeling impressed. The room was so bigger,the beautiful bed,the kitchen,the balcony,and most exciting was the new clothes that were hanging in the cupboard.

"This is your room..."Professor Juniper said as she gave the key to Gary. "This is...our...room?"

The professor nodded,"It's yours now...". Gary thanked to her,"Thank you,Professor Juniper. I'm glad that we have an awesome room.". She chuckled and replied,"I'm glad that you like it. Don't forget,meet me at 4 p.m at my room. My room is just straight away then you turn left. Professor Gary...Bring Ash also."

The brunette nodded as he entered into the room. Juniper then left them and headed to the analysis room.

In couple's room,Gary sat on the bed as he watching his husband standing at the corridor. Then,he came at behind him and hugged him. Ash smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Gary,what are you doing?"

"I just want to spend some time with you at here. Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it,Gary...you know,it become more romantic if you are always at my side."Ash blushed a little.

"Thanks,Ashy boy...Anyway...we will begin our new journey together in Unova...Like I promised to you before...I will be with you forever.."Gary mumbled at Ash's ear.

"Yeah..I remembered that..our first journey in Unova..."

Will Be Continued... 


	11. Season 2-Chp 1-New Friends,New Rivals

Chapter 1-New friends,New Rivals.

Pokemon Lab,Unova region.

Gary and Ash have just making romantic moment as their first date in Unova. Although they have married,but they felt comfortable if they were used as couple. They lying on the bed while making little sex in the room. Which made Ash felt pleasure being dominated by Gary.

"Three months we have not doing this,right,Ashy boy?"Asked Gary while rubbing Ash's hair. Ash nodded and replied with lower voice because he was really tired after being dominated,"Yeah..and..I like it when you're take over my whole body. I love it.."

"I'm glad you like it...hey,Ashy...I hope we can do this when we have free time,"The brunette said while smiling at him.

"Okay..we have married,right?No one can't stop us."

"You're right.",They kissing again.

After 3 minutes,Gary suddenly groaned and shocked. "What is it,Gary?"

"Are we should see Professor Juniper now?"

"Oh my god,I forgot...come on...let's go..We don't want her waiting us so long."The raven haired boy pulled him to the bathroom. After taking bath,they wore their new clothes and left the room. They were headed to Professor Juniper's room.

"Hello,Professor?It's us..."Gary asked as he knocked the door. The door opened and appeared Professor Juniper. She smiled at them and greeted them,"Oh,hey lovebirds...Having fun just now?Alone in the room?". The couple blushing as Gary holding Ash's hand.

"Not something like that,Professor...we just having some relaxing activity. You know,after spending much time at the train. So we wanted to relax for a while..to release our tiredness."Gary told her as he scrubbing his back while Ash just looked down to hide his blushing. Juniper chuckled at them and said,"So,you will begin your journey very soon. I just want to make briefing for you two. Can we?"

The couple nodding. The blond woman smiled as they entering into the room. She showed them two chairs in front of them. "Have a sit.". They sat on the chair. She sat on her own chair which was her office chair.

"Before we begin,I want to ask you something. It's about your life."Juniper began the conversation. Gary and Ash looked each other with confused. She continued,"During your previous journey..Are you two going together or otherwise?"

Ash shook his head and answered,"No...we're seperated to our own path. But sometimes,we were met by sudden. During that time,we were rivals. Until when Gary became Pokemon Researcher,we're started to become closer. We're returned friends. But,we're always seperated. After we're after we successfully deal with the Gligar's problem,we're never met again. With god's power,we were met again in the train 3 years later...while my friend and I were on the way to Kanto. From that time..we're starting together until now.". Gary just nodding. But,in his heart,he felt sad because he left him for so long.

Juniper nodded understand about his explaination. "Your turn,Gary...what do you think about Ash?Something you think about the kindness in him or something that he doesn't knew. Just express it..Don't worry.."

The brunette blushed more deeper. Ash knew him,he squeezed a little in his lover's hand. He smiled and said,"Just express it,Gary...I'm willing to hear it. Express it for me..Please,Gary..."

He can't controlled his desire to him. He quickly kissed him with much of force and passion. When they broke the kiss,he said,"Ash...I never have a cute person like you. I'm lucky to have you in my life. I can't controlled myself when you're around me. I always wanted to be with you. From our childhood friendship,from turned to rivals,now we have truly together after we have been seperated for so long. I...I love you,Ash."

"I love you too,Gary...I love you more than you love me. If we're not met at the train that time,we're never been together like now."Ash replied while he cupped his lover's face and kissed him. Gary cried and smiled. He never felt happier like that in his life. He just placed the needle of happiness in his heart. Professor Juniper grinning at the couple while weeping.

"So lovely...I wish I had a lover like you two...I was jealous to you,you know..I'm getting more jealous when you two have also married."Juniper told them. They returned look at her as the raven haired boy said,"Don't worry,Professor...I'm sure you will got one soon..."

"Hahaha...very funny.."She said as she made fake laugh. Then,she continued,"So..Professor Gary...I have one task for you..it's simple..that task is only beginning.". Gary widened smile as he asked,"What is it?".

"I want you to create an antidote for certain disease...according to my record.."She took a document from drawer and gave to him. He looked through all the pages. She continued,"The older anti-venom begin to stop giving respond to the Pokemon. We can't let that happen. Until now,our researcher still cannot find any new found of anti-venom. So,I thought you can do it...you mastered in anti-venom creation,right?"

Gary nodded and smiled. He then replied,"I will accept this task. Don't worry,Professor..I will give an update to you whenever I found something interesting...This task is more easier to me...hahaha.."

Ash smiled at his beloved. Gary gave him more tighten at his hand. Juniper continued,"As for you,Ash...there's no mission for you today..I want you to take a walk around the town. You know,you just got here...So,I think you should see the town first before you begin your journey."

He like wanted to object,but Gary tried to make him calm. "No,Ashy boy..Juniper's right..we just got here...we take a walk around the town first..okay,honey?". The other boy finally gave up and said,"Okay,Gary...it's just because you're so damn cute and handsome...". The brunette blushing a little.

"You may return to your room..or you want to take a walk around the town..it doesn't matter.."

"We want to take a walk first. Thank you,Professor Juniper.."Gary answered. Ash nodded.

"With my pleasure..you may leave my office. We will meet again tomorrow."

They nodded as they leaving the room. Juniper looked at the window as she said alone,"Just look,The member of Elite Four...Ash will make sure that all of you will kiss his feet. hahaha.."

Nuvema Town

"Urrggghhh...I'm hungry.."Ash murmured as he rubbed his stomach that always growling from the lab. Gary chuckled while he poked his stomach and said,"You are always hungry,Ashy boy...come on..let's find a place to eat.". The other boy nodded. They continued walking to the center of the town.

During the middle of the walk,suddenly,they saw an explosion came from the forest. They quickly ran into the forest and searching the explosion. When they reached to the place where the explosion came,they saw three teenager,two boys and a girl,seemed like fighting.

"Dragonite,use Hyper Beam attack!"The purple haired girl commanded to her dragon Pokemon. "Serperior,Leaf Blade!"The green haired boy that wearing the formal outfit commanded at his Pokemon. Their Pokemon work together defeating the other boy's pokemon.

"Is that all you got?Tranquill,Razor Wind attack!"The blond haired boy that wearing a brown jacket commanded his Pokemon. Tranquill flew with so high. Before Serperior and Dragonite could attacked,the Tranquill attacked them first because it attacking with so fast. Both of the Pokemon became weaker.

"We must help them,Gary.."Ash said. Gary nodded as they both took their Poke ball from their pocket and threw onto the ground. Appeared Gliscor and Blastoise.

"Say goodbye to your Pokemon,you twerp!Tranquill,Wing Attack!"

The Tranquill made very high flying. Then,the bird started to strike both of the Pokemon. Before Tranquill could,suddenly the ice beam and laser beam attacking him. The bird fainted. The three of them looked at the couple.

"Who are you?Why do you interfere in our battle?"The blond boy mad at them. Ash replied with anger,"You seemed like disturbing them..and we would not let you do that..don't disturb my friend.". "They are your friends?Hey...why they didn't tell me that they have a boonies friend like you?". Ash got more angry,"Why do you call me 'boonies'?"

"The person like you i'm sure you are from Kanto...The people there are boonies...so dumb..Hey,you still not answering my question...who are you?". Suddenly,Gary punched him. He fall onto the ground,"If you dare calling him boonies...I will make sure that I will break all your body parts..."

"Asshole!"He groaned as he rise from the ground and ran away with his Pokemon. The green haired boy and purple haired girl thanked to them. "Thanks guys for saving us from that silly Trip.". Ash said,"Anytime..so,his name is Trip..I will remember that."

"Hey..can we know your name?"The boy requested. Gary smiled as he introduced themselves,"I'm Gary Oak..while he is Ash Ketchum."

"Nice to meet you two..my name is Iris when he is Cilan. Are you new here?"Iris also introduced herself and also her friend. "Yeah,we're just arrived here. We're under Professor Juniper."

"So,you are Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak!"Suddenly the familiar voice came from back. They looked to the voice. "Trip!What do you want again?Still not satisfied?"Ash shouted.

"Now you know my name..we are now rivals..I will make sure that you will lose in my hand. Hahahaha!"Trip ran away.

"You are right,Iris...he's jerk.."Ash chuckled.

"So...we're friends?"Cilan asked.

"Of course we're friends..."Ash and Gary nodded while shaking hand each other. "But..about my stomach.."

"I'm sorry,Ashy...let's find a place to eat..."Gary suddenly forgot that they have to find a restaurant. Cilan and Iris giggling at them. "Hey,don't worry...Cilan know an outstanding restaurant.". The green haired boy nodded and told them,"But,are you sure that you want to eat there?"

"No worries...I will pay."Gary said with very convincing.

"Alright...let's go..."With that,they continued walking to the center of Nuvema. Now,Ash have got his new friends and at the same time,he got new rivals. Their journey will begun very soon.

To Be Continued. 


	12. Sea 2-Chp 2-Meaning of Love

Chapter 2-Meaning of Love

Ash,Gary,Cilan and Iris were heading to the restaurant for lunch. After what happened at the forest,they were become friends and at the same time,they also found a new rival. But,a long battle making Ash felt more hungry. His stomach grumbled with so loud until the other can heard. Gary was the first person to laughing.

"Sorry,Gary...I just can't hold any longer..."Ash told him with lower voice. Gary still laughing. He pulled him closer to his and said,"Don't worry,Ashy boy..we will gonna make it..just hold bit for a while.". The other boy smiled at him as he rubbing his stomach. Cilan and Iris looked them with suspicious.

Once they arrived at the restaurant,the green haired boy told them to sit at the place that he showed. "Wait here guys,I want to take the menu book for you."Cilan said. Before he left,Gary managed asking him something,"Do you work here?". He nodded and replied,"Yes,Gary..I'm working here. As a waiter. Actually,I have two more brothers,they were probably working inside.".

The couple understood as Cilan went to the reception counter. After the order taken and the food were served. They started chatting. But for Gary,he was busy making research on his laptop. "Ash,what Gary's doing?It seems he not interested in our topics that we talking about."Asked Iris. The raven haired boy retorted,"He always busy..Gary is a Pokemon researcher. Professor Juniper have instructed him to discover a new anti-venom for Pokemon. That's why he's little bit busy."He looked at his beloved husband,who was also looking at him,winking.

Both of them stunned a little as Iris asked Gary,"How old are you?Because I look you are too young to become researcher.". The brunette chuckled at her as he answered,"I'm seventeen,anyone can be a researcher if someone interested.". More shocking from them again. The couple giggling then after that they were kissing for a while. Cilan was about falling from the chair. Same with Iris.

"Do you realized about what are you doing right now?You two just kissing each other."Iris became angry. Gary still smiling and explained to her and also Cilan,"Actually guys,Ash and I have married. We are married couple. Like you saw just now,we are really kissing each other. I love Ash and he also loves me."

"You have...married!?you two are...gay?!"Cilan was about to shout. But the purple haired girl calmed him. "Is that obvious?I had a long relationship with him. Until we have reached to the climax..married..."

Cilan was about to faint. Gary managed to make him calm. "I'm sorry if I make you shocked.". The green haired boy told him,"I just can't believe that you two fell in love each other until you two have married. I just..can't imagined...even though I am falling in love with same gender. But don't worry,Gary. We do not mad with you two. We just hoped that your relationship will goes stay on forever."

Ash smiled at him. Iris then said,"Hey,let's go to your house. Maybe we can continue chat there. You know,not safe to chat over here. A lot of gossip spy here. We do not want them knowing your relationship.". Ash widened his eyes and said,"What!A lot of...spy?Why you didn't tell us?"

"We didn't know that you two are gay...so,we do not tell you.."She said. Gary turned off his laptop and said,"Let's go to our room,Ash..come on guys.."Holding Ash hand. They nodded as they followed them to their room.

Pokemon Lab

"So Ash and Professor Gary..you have returned with your new friends."Juniper greeted. "Today we have received 3 Pokemon that infected by unknown disease. The antidote that we gave doesn't working. It only can decrease the effect. Are you want to take a look for a while,Professor?"

"With my pleasure...I want to make some research about the disease and maybe from the result that I got,maybe creating the anti-venom would be easier."Gary agreed. "We also want to follow you two."Ash demanded. With that,all of them were headed to operating room.

"Ash,and the rest wait outside,you only can look from outside. Professor Gary,follow me."Only Gary and Juniper can entered into the room. They can only looked them from outside. They looked how Gary and Juniper were working on it.

"Wow...Gary acting like a real Professor..although he's seventeen years old...Oh,Ash...I'm so jealous to you. Look at him,he really serious in conducting research.."Cilan said as he staring at Gary.

"Thank you...he's not like a person when he 10 years old. During that time,we're rivals. He was very arrogant and big headed. He easily dropped our friendship just because of Pokemon. But in upcoming days,he's getting odd. He felt no interested anymore in Pokemon training. I saw his changes from time to time. Then,my question was solved when he told me that he'll leaving Pokemon training and became Pokemon Researcher. Since that time,he turned like this,serious and careful. I don't know how can he fell in love with me. I'm just a normal person like him. Not something special."Ash explained which made Iris and Cilan understood.

"Maybe,he found something special about you that can make him wanted to be together with you. Maybe,something special that he really wanted is..your heart."Iris guessing. Ash gazed at her as he put his hand at his chest,"My...heart?"

"Yup,perhaps..he wanted your heart because you have a pure kindness in yours. Who knows..he's only know...i'm just guessing. He thought that you can make him happy because he never knew and learnt about the real meaning of happiness in life. Or perhaps,he wanted to apologize to you for what did he done to you."She continued. Then,Cilan interrupting,"Iris's right..maybe he wanted to say sorry to you. And he also wanted to change himself so he can serve to you better."

Ash stunned a little. He looked at his beloved husband as he silenced a while. 'Gary..if you want to apologize to me for what you had done to me when we're 10 years old...you don't need to...because..I have forgave you for a long time...and..we have married..'.

"Ash?"Cilan called him but no respond.

"ASH!"

"What?Don't need to be shouting."Ash suddenly mad at his new friend. The green haired boy chuckled.

"Your tears..."

Ash touched his cheek and found tears at the cheek. "Huh?Why i'm crying?"He slapped himself. "You're not crying. But your heart is crying and sad."Iris said. He stunned again. "Your heart also have feeling. When your heart are longing for someone..that is Gary. Because,Gary is the only one who know your heart feeling. Your feeling don't want to be seperated from him because only him can calming inside of you."

The raven haired boy finally crying. He said to his two new friends with sobbing,"Gary..i'm sorry..". They calming him while Cilan told him,"Don't worry...although i'm not such like you...I know that your both feeling will be joined together to be one. Because,Gary really wanted to be your...equal..to be whole and joined together with you."

"What I have done to him...why I didn't know that?"He still sobbed. "Calm down,Ash..if Gary see you like this,he will become sad.". But Iris was right,Gary saw him sobbing. He quickly got out from the room and straight forward hugging his lover.

"Why are you crying,Ashy?Are they did something to you?"Gary asked. Ash shook his head and answered him as he sobbing,"No,Gary...i'm just feeling sad. I want to ask you a question,may I?"

"What is it,Ashy boy?"The brunette said as he kissed his lover's forehead. Cilan and Iris were giggling when they heard Ash's cute nickname.

"Do you want...to be my..equal?Join together with me?To be whole with my heart?"Ash with convincing asking him the question. Blushing. Gary also blushing with the question.

"So,Gary...will you?"

"Of course my little Ashy boy...Of course I wanted to be your equal,I am very willing for my heart to join with you. My feelings is always for you. I'm also want to apologize to you about when we're 10 years old. You know,I can't calm myself..that event still haunting me. So,I hope you can forgive me for that."Gary turned to weep. Iris and Cilan have the tears in their cheeks.

"Don't need to reminiscing that event. I have forgave you for long time. If you still being haunted by that event,I want you to..."

The brunette still hugging him. "What,Ashy?Just..tell me..I will fulfil your wish...anything..". Ash smiled at him and ready to said,"I want you to kiss me. And I promise you will not being haunted by that event anymore."

Gary blushed more deeper. But he doesn't shy because he and him have married. "Okay,Ash...I love you..". He began pressing his lips with him.

"I love you too...Gary.."Ash mumbled between the kisses. "I will make sure,that you will be lulled by the real meaning of happiness.". They pressed each other's lips and began to suck each other. Their tongue were wrestled for dominance which Gary won. Actually,Ash wanted him to dominate him. That's why he easily gave up. After a romantic kiss,they were hugging for a while.

"So cute..."Said Cilan as he rubbing his eyes. Iris agreed. Professor Juniper looked them from inside the room smiling at them and said,"Ash and Gary...never letting go each other by a meaningful kiss."

"It doesn't matter if you live far away from me You feel I feel, you bleed I bleed, you cry and I cry We sleep and dream Sometimes we're sad, sometimes we're happy You breathe I breathe We love, walk, talk and we smile"

"I care about you And I wish you could realise There's no difference between us two We're part of one family No matter how far you are And even if we don't know each other Oh, you and me, me and you, we are one"

Will be Continued 


	13. Sea 2-Chp 3-Return to Kanto

Chapter 3-Return to Kanto

3 months later,Pokemon Lab,Unova.

The air in Nuvema Town breezing with so cool. The cold aura covered the whole town. The chirping bird always hearing. They flew with so freely. Singing cheering the folks that walking around the town and filling the peaceful evening. It was the people's dream,to be in peaceful country. Smelling the cool and fresh air without pollution. Wanting to hear the peaceful and beautiful chirping sound from the bird without hearing any gunshot or bomb sound.

As usual,at the Pokemon lab,the researchers,professors and clerks were always busy doing work or task that been given by their leader,Professor Juniper. Some worker were making anti-venom,while the rest work at the Pokemon clinic,and Pokemon garden. Only Gary freed from those work. He have his own work in the lab.

Today Ash was taking off from training for letting himself to relax himself. After he won five gym badges in Unova including Cilan in Striaton City,he wanted to rest for a while.

At the couple's room,Ash and Gary were doing their own work. Ash was playing game while Gary still working on his laptop. The anti-venom creation was still under progress. He still researching more about the new disease and particular disease. And after he found something,he will wrote his finding on the paper to show as his report.

"Arrgghh...all of these things make me feel completely dizzy."Groaned Gary as he rubbed his forehead. Ash paused a while and walked toward his lover. He placed his hand on his shoulder and asked him,"Are you okay,Gary?"

"I'm fine...just a bit dizzy..."Gary smiled at him. The other boy also smiling at him and retorted,"Here,relax yourself for a while. Here,I will bring you onto the bed.". With that, dia lifted him with bridal style. The brunette blushed and still smiling. When he was placed on the bed,Ash tackled him by hugging him as they lying.

"Feeling better?"Asked Ash. Gary who was blushing told him,"When you hugged me,I felt even better than before. Thanks,Ashy boy."He took a chance to kiss him. "Anytime,Gary...".

Suddenly,Gary was drifted into sleep. Ash looked him sleeping. He chuckled and blushed when he saw Gary's cute face,"His face was cute when he sleeping.". He sighed as he returned to his place and continued playing game. After 10 minutes,he also drifted into sleep.

Couple hours later,Gary have woke up from sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at his lover who was still sleeping. He thought to himself,"Ash,you're so cute..I love you...'. He put a kiss on his cheek and then went to the bathroom to clean himself. After bathing,he wore his new clothes and continued working.

'Knock...knock...'Hearing the knocking sound from the door. The brunette went up from his work desk and opened the door. Appeared Iris and Cilan,their best friends.

"Hi,Gary...good night."Cilan greeted. Gary smiled as he replied the greeting,"Good night to you too,come in. Let me prepare some water for you two.". "Thanks,Gary.."Iris grinned as they entered into the room. Gary went into the kitchen and made the tea for them. Cilan and Iris sat on the guest sofa and began chatting,"I don't know if it was a right idea to tell them. You know,they're new here. So,we must respect them. They're like our guest in this region."

Iris felt hesitated about his friend's opinion,"I know..but,aren't this thing are important to them?They have right to know. They our friends,Cilan..so,why do you afraid of?". Cilan finally gave up and said,"Okay...If it was your decision,I just follow you. But,I hope they not mad with the announcement."

"I'm also hope so. You know,i'm actually feeling nervous to tell them."The purple haired girl chuckled. Cilan turned mad,"If you're felt nervous,don't have to tell them..simple..". "We must...we must..". Then,Gary came with bringing the tea.

"Hey guys...sorry,i'm late.."

"It's okay...it seems that,Ash still sleeping."Cilan looked at Ash. Gary grinning as he said,"Maybe he too tired,the tough battle between the gym leader and him. Ash said that the leader in Unova were difficult and very challenging."

"Of course..Unova is the hard one after Sinnoh. No one can't defeat them except for those who really work harder to win the league. He or she will won the league."

"Umm,I heard that you wanted to tell something,what is it?"

"Actually,Gary...uhh.."Cilan still nervous. He continued,"Actually,Gary...We've got the call from Professor Oak in Kanto. It's about...Ash..". He suddenly bit his lips a bit and stunned,"What happened to Ash?"

They looked down as he continued,"Ash's mom...umm...She was...". Gary was like really wanted to know,"Ash's mom?What's wrong with my mom?". Cilan felt hesitated. Iris doesn't hold his temper anymore,she said,"Cilan,let me say it for you..umm,Gary...Ash's mom was unconscious. She was unconscious for 3 days. She's been infected by heart attack."

Gary was like been hit by big stone. "What?I think,it's time for us to return to Kanto for a few months. Furthermore,it seems long time we have not visit there."He rubbed his tears and looked at his lover who was still sleeping.

"Are you okay,Gary?"Cilan asking him with worried. The brunette shook his head and told him,"No..just i'm a little shock. Because,Ash's mom also my mom. She did a lot of good thing to me. She treated me like her own son before we're got married."

He tried to wake his lover,"Ash...Ash..". He woke up and looked at him,"What is it,Gary?Why you waking me up?". Gary sad smiling and said,"Umm,Delia..she's in the hospital...she having heart attack...now she's coma. We will return to Kanto now. Pack up only important thing."

Ash was very shocked with the information. He suddenly crying. He cried a lot and sobbed. Gary hugged calming him,"Calm down,my love...she will alright..Calm down..."

"Can we want to follow you?"

The brunette nodded and said,"Of course you can...have you bring all your things?". They also nodded. He smiled as he continued calming his lover. After everything were settled,they have ready to left the room. When Gary opened the door,Professor Juniper appeared. He stunned.

"Professor...umm,sorry..actually.."

"No need to say...I have heard everything..I want to give you something.."Juniper took something from her lab coat pocket and gave to him. "Four tickets to Kanto..you guys go first,I will be following soon.". He felt happy and took the tickets. "Thanks,professor..."

"Quick,the train will leaving in 15 minutes. You will missed it."

He nodded as he replied,"Okay,professor..thanks for the ticket..". Juniper smiling at him and said,"Anytime,Professor Gary...go quick...". He returned into the room and brought Ash. Cilan and Iris brought their stuff. They left out the room while Gary locked the door. They quickly ran to the station.

Once they arrived at the station,they quickly get into the train. Ash still silenced himself since at the lab. The train finally departed and straight to Saffron City.

Saffron City,Kanto.

When they arrived at Saffron Station in the next morning,Cilan and Iris were dumbfounded with the beautiful surrounding. "Wow,Iris...look,is this Kanto?So beautiful.". Iris nodded and replied,"Yeah..I like here..".

"No time for this thing..let's follow me to Viridian Hospital."Gary took his sport car that have parked in his private parking. They both dumfounded again with the car. Before that,he looked at his beloved husband,who was still sad,"Get in the car,Ashy..."He opened the door for him. He slowly nodded as he entering the car. Then,he looked at his friends,"Get in..what are you staring at?"

They snapped from staring as they entering into the car. They started moving to Viridian City.

Viridian Hospital

Gary parked his car at his own parking. He as usual helped Ash opened the door and took Ash's hand. Cilan and Iris exited with their own. He locked the car lock and ran into the hospital. They straight to the reception.

"Umm,excuse me,at what room did Delia Ketchum stay?"Gary asked the nurse. "Oh,she's at room 412. Please use an elevator to get there. Then you turn left."

They nodded as they ran to the elevator and went up to fourth floor. When they have reached the fourth floor they turned left. Gary saw Professor Oak,Dawn,May,Misty and Brock have waiting outside.

"Guys!"Gary shouted but in low voice. All of them looked at them and smiling,"Ash,Gary!"Dawn shouted as she came at them. Followed by Oak,May,Brock and Misty. "Umm,gramps...can you bring Ash see his mother?"Gary asked to his grandfather. He nodded,"As you wish..Professor Gary."He took Ash to Delia's room.

"Gary...long time no see...how's in Sinnoh?"Misty asking him with excited. "You didn't know yet?Umm,we're in Unova..the new region in Pokemon world. I'm conducting research there. About Sinnoh,I have instructed my people to take care of my lab."The brunette explained.

"It sure does...you know,maybe Brock need your help in making anti-venom for Pokemon. He have everything to create the vaccine like herbs,chemical prescription,and a few of other substances."Misty said as she looked at Cilan and Iris.

"Really?Well thank you..."

"Don't need to thank me. Just think as a help from a friend."Brock laughing and laughing. Gary smiled at him and said,"Okay...".

"Hey,who are they behind you?I see that they are newcomers here."Misty finally asked him. Cilan and Iris looked at the tomboy girl. The green haired boy introduced themselves,"Umm,my name is Cilan while she is Iris,we're from Unova. We are Ash and Gary's friend. Nice to meet you all."

They took turn to hug and shaking their hand. Then Gary said,"Umm,you guys have a talk while I want to enter into her room. You know,Ash maybe still sad.". May nodded and replied,"Okay...take care of your beloved carefully. Perhaps he will fainted in no time. Hahaha.."

The brunette smiling at her then went to Delia's room. He saw Ash and Professor Oak were staying in both side of her bed. He came to Ash and patting him.

"Why...why,Gary?Why mom must deserve this?I have only her in this world."He sobbed. Gary was about to weep. He sat beside Ash and said,"Don't worry,Ashy boy...she will be alright...she is the strong woman. She can fight her disease. We just can give her a hope."

Gary looked at his grandfather. He said to him,"Umm,grandpa...can you stay outside for a while?". He smiled and nodded,"As you wish, .". He blushed a little as he seeing him left the room. Then,he looked at his lover.

"Ash..."

"It's okay,Gary...I'm just need time to accept this..Although it's new to me,but I can still try to be normal. But...*sigh and sobs*."

"Ash...I know.."

The other boy looked at him and asked him,"And...I want to ask you a question.". "What is it,Ashy?"

"Are you staying with me...forever?"

"Of course I will staying with you forever...we have married,right?So,don't need to worry about it. I'm always at your side forever. We have promised each other to always stay forever. No one can break our relationship. Hear that,Ashy boy."Gary pulled him into a deep closer hug. The raven haired boy buried his face into his chest.

"I will remember that,Gary. Hey...let's go..we will visiting her again tomorrow."Ash told him as he let off from hugging.

"Okay,my love."

"Mom,don't worry..you can fight your disease..we will support you. We are all here for you. Gary,Misty,Brock,Dawn,May,Professor Oak,Cilan and Iris...they came here for you...Okay,mom..take care of yourself...we will return tomorrow."Ash gave his word before he left the room.

When they returned to their friend,Cilan said,"How's going,Ash?". He looked at his friend and smiling,"No worries,Cilan...we just can give her hope...I hope she will be alright."

"You're right..."

"Anyway,what do you want to do after this?"He continued. Suddenly,Dawn said as he pounced towards the green haired boy. "I wanted to go out with Cilan this night...you know..he's so cute..I like him...". Cilan suddenly blushing. "You really want to go out with...me?tonight?"

Dawn answered convincingly,"Of course I want to go out with you tonight..you know..maybe our first date...if you want...". And shockingly,she kissed him. His blush getting deeper. "O-Okay...if you want.."

"Wow,congratulation,Cilan...you finally owned. Hahaha..before that,let me show the place for you and Iris to stay during we staying here. What about May?Brock and Misty?"Gary chuckled as he spoke.

"Umm,I have a date with Drew tonight..."May said.

"While I have some work with Nurse Joy at Pewter City tonight...Misty have a meeting with the Pokemon Management people."Brock said.

"Wow,all of you have your own...well,I guess only me,Gary and Iris that left. Come on guys...let's go to my house. Only if you want."

"Thanks for your invitation...but,all of us wanted to return home...to get ready with tonight..."Misty smiled and shook her head. She declined with nice. Ash not disappointed with them. "Except for me...I want to follow you home..."Dawn suddenly spoke up.

Gary and Iris laughing as the brunette said,"What...to stay with Cilan?Well,actually i'm alright with it..". Dawn nodded while Cilan blushing. "Okay..see you around again next time.."Brock said.

"We will,Brock.."Gary nodded. They were vanished from the sight after a few second. Only left Ash,Gary,Iris,Dawn and Cilan. "Okay,let's go to my house...shall we?"

They nodded as they began walking. As usual,Ash and Gary holding hand each other. Same with Cilan and Dawn. Only Iris walked single. They leaving the hospital and walked to Gary's car. They were headed to Pallet Town.

Will be continued... 


	14. Season 2-Chp 4-Abduction

Chapter 4-Abduction

Somewhere in Route 1...

Gary was driving his sport car to his house which was also Ash's house. They have just visiting Delia at Viridian Hospital. Now they were on the way to return home in Pallet Town. Cilan,Dawn,and Iris were sleeping in the car because of their tiredness. Ash was still silenced since at the hospital. Gary looked him with sad face. Then he asked,

"Ash?Are you okay,honey?"

Ash gazed at him followed by wept as he replied,"Nothing,Gary..I just need some time to calm myself about what just happened today. I have only her in this world. I can't lose her. Although I do more love you,but mom's love can't be destroyed in every child's instinct.".

Gary stared and then smiled. He told him,"You're right,Ashy boy. Mom's love overcomes everything. Why don't you sleep too?You need a lot of rest,honey.". The other boy grinning and nodding,"You're right,Gary. I need a lot of rest.". Then he repositioned himself so he can slept very well.

"Sleep well,my little Ashy."Gary rubbed his lover's cheek with his thumb and smiled. Then,Ash drifted into sleep. The brunette gazed at him for a while before he continued driving.

Ash House,Pallet Town...

Gary parked his car at house porch. "We have return finally."He said to himself. Then,he looked at his lover who was still sleeping. Also with the trio. The brunette chuckled when he looked at them.

"Ashy...we have arrived.."

Ash began to wake. He rubbed his eyes as he looked to his surrounding. Gary was right,he have returned to his lovely home. He quickly stepped out from the car and ran to outside. Ash's noise made the trio also woke up from the sleep. He took a deep fresh air as he looked at his lover.

"Gary,come here..."Ash yelled calling his name. Gary sighed and smiled as he walked to him and hugged him from back. He kissed Ash's cheek. "I'm glad we have returned to our original place. Our hometown,Pallet Town. My wish have granted."

The brunette kissed him once again and then retorted,"I know you really wanted to return here,Ashy boy. It was also my wish. To return here with you. And spending time here with you.". Ash can't controlled his desire,he quickly kissed Gary's lips with very deep kiss. Gary also returned the favour with giving him back an affection kiss.

"Hey,should we enter into our house now?"Ash asked between the kiss.

"Yeah,you're right..you go unlock the door while I take our things at car boot."Gary nodded as he broke the kiss and the hug. Ash smiled at him before he left. The brunette returned to his car and he suddenly forgot that the trio still inside the car. He smiled toward them,"Hey guys,are you want to get out from my car or you want to stay inside for the rest of your life?"

They quickly stepped out from Gary's car and took their things at the car boot. Cilan said,"Sorry,Gary.". The brunette sighed as he looked they entered into the house.

When they have gathered in the house. Ash began speak,"Okay,guys..welcome to my house. While Delia was still staying in the hospital,you can stay here for a few months. Cilan,Dawn,Iris..let me show to you the guestroom for you to stay...and..". Suddenly,Dawn interrupting,"Umm,Ash..I want to stay in one room with Cilan. Can I?". The green haired boy startled when she requested that. But he seemed did not oppose her request. He began to like her. "Umm,sure..if you want to.."Cilan said while blushed.

Ash and Iris chuckled at the embarassed couple. Gary was still not in the house because he still taking his stuff at his car. "Okay,Iris..your room right there,beside kitchen door. Formerly,that room was my mom's room or master bedroom. But since my father's death,she moved to upstairs. You can stay there."

The purple haired girl nodded as she said,"Thanks,Ash..."She then walked to her room. Ash continued,"As for you Cilan and Dawn,you two can stay in the room beside Iris. Formerly that room was a store room,but my mom and I were making some change in that room. You can stay there. Don't worry,everything have set. Have bed,cupboard,desk,and more."

The couple thanked him as they walked into their room,leaving Ash alone. After everything was done,he sat on the sofa and turned on the television. Then,Gary appeared. He sat beside his lover and hold his hand as he gazed at him with a smile face.

"Ash..do you have any planning tonight?"Asked Gary. Ash shook his head as he answered,"No...I don't know what to do tonight..You know,Gary..I need something to cheer me up. Something that can make me feel happy even though my sadness still covered me up."

"I have planning for both of us tonight. We will go for dinner in a famous restaurant. I'm sure you know it too."

"Really?thanks Gary.."

"Hey,no need to thank me. You are mine now..hahaha.."Gary laughed. Ash suddenly blushing then leaning his head over his shoulder. Gary took his chance to kiss his head.

"Gary,can I want to train my Pokemon with you?I mean..fight against you?You see..I did not practise or train my Pokemon for long time."Ash requested something to him. Gary stunned with his request. Actually,he also did not practising his Pokemon for long time because he was too busy about his research.

"Sure...as you wish..you want to practise now or later?"Gary nodded. The other boy said,"It would be better if we practise now.". "Okay,let's go outside.."Gary pulled him and walked with him with their hand holding each other.

They began the Pokemon training not far away from couple's house and also not far away from Oak's lab. Ash stood at left side while Gary stood at right side. Ash called Staravia while Gary called Blastoise. The first round was not too tough. Same with the second round,Gliscor against Electrivire. But the third round were the toughest battle,Buizel against Umbreon. Each of them were not showing that they were gonna lose.

"Buizel,quick attack!"Ash yelled to his Pokemon. Buizel ran with so fast and wait for the right time to attack. "Umbreon,Protect!"Gary's turned commanding her. The black fox made a huge shield. Cause Buizel failed to attack her. But Ash did not easily gave up. Gary was impressed about his lover's spirit. 'That's why i'm falling in love with you. Your strong spirit is one of the factor.'Gary thought to himself.

"Buizel,Water Veil attack!"Ash commanded to his Pokemon again. Buizel strengthen the attack. He ran with so fast spinning around Umbreon. Then,the water started to flood around her. She was struck down by the high pressure water. Umbreon finally been defeated. Gary gave an applause to him. "Congratulations,Ashy boy. Umbreon,return!". Umbreon returned into Pokeball.

The brunette came closer to Ash and kissed him,"You did great,Ashy..you will become the Pokemon Master one day. But you must have faith on me. Remember that..."

"Okay,Gary..thanks.."Ash buried his head into his chest. While Buizel looked them with suspiciously. The raven haired boy smiled at his Pokemon as he told him,"Don't worry,Buizel..he is my husband,let me introduce him..Gary Oak,a Pokemon Researcher.". The yellow Pokemon grinning at Gary as he waved the hand to him,"Buizel!". Gary winked as he greeted him,"Hi,Buizel...nice to meet you.."

Then Buizel returned into the pokeball. Gary turned to his lover and said,"Let's return to the house. I want to relax for a while. After this we will have a long dinner. So we have to take a lot of relax,don't you think?". The other boy agreed,"You're right,Gary...come on,let's go."

3 hours later...

"Ash?Gary?Wake up...it's almost night already..the sun is about to set."Said Cilan as he knocked the door.

In couple's room. Gary quickly woke up from the bed and opened the door. "What is it,Cilan?You just disturbing us..."

"It's almost 7 p.m,Professor...It's almost night. Dawn and I want to go out for our date now. So,see you around."Cilan replied as he pat Gary's shoulder. The brunette suddenly shocked,"What!Now almost 7 o'clock?". The green haired boy felt scared when his friend shouted like that.

"Yeah,why?Is something wrong with it?"

"Nothing...you may go have a nice date."The brunette shook his head as he answered the question then he closed the door. Cilan scratched his back as he said himself,"Gary is so weird...I wonder how Ash can fell in love with him.."

He quickly awaken his lover,"Ash...Ash...we're gonna late for our dinner..now it's almost 7 in the night.". The other boy quickly woke up from his sleep and gazed at the brunette,"So,I think we have to cancel the dinner...". Gary looked him with sad face,"I'm sorry,Ashy..it's my fault..I supposed to set an alarm. I'm so sorry,Ash.."He then suddenly wept.

Ash calmed him as he said,"It's okay,Gary...It's not your fault actually..maybe you were too tired due to our training a few hours ago. It's okay...but,I have one place for us to go tonight...i'm sure once we're there,it will become the best" romantic night ever."

"Where is it?Can you tell me?"

Ash placed a finger on his lover's lips as he interrupted,"Shh..it's a secret,Gary..you just get ready with yourself. Wait for me at your car..then,I will tell you where we should going,is it clear?"

"Okay,Ashy boy...I will wait for you at my car.."He then gave Ash a kissed at the lips. Then,he left the room. Ash went to bathroom for cleaning himself.

A few minutes later,at house porch.

Gary started the car engine. He still waiting for Ash. "Why he took so long?". A few minutes later,Ash entered into the car. Gary asked him with a bit angry. "Why you took so long,Ash?". Ash grinned and replied,"Sorry,Gary...come on..let's moving.."

"To where?"

"Mount Pallet...the most romantic place."

Gary smiling at him as he started driving. They were heading to Mount Pallet that about 9 kilometre from Pallet Town and 15 kilometre if from Viridian City.

Mount Pallet...

Mount Pallet was the second highest mountain after Mountain Moon. The special about Mount Pallet,the people can saw New Bark Town(Johto Region) and also Mountain Silver from that mountain. The Mountain Pallet also was the peaceful place especially at night. The people can enjoyed the cool breeze there.

Once the couple have arrived at the mountain gate. Suddenly,a worker that seemed working at reception counter approached them. "Sorry,sir but we're closed. Please come back tomorrow."

Gary took the money from his pocket shirt and gave to him,"This is admission money. I hope you accept it because we have only tonight. Tomorrow we will have a lot of work to do."

The worker stunned when he saw the brunette,"Are you,Gary Oak?Son of Samuel Oak?". Gary smiled and nodded,"Yes,i'm Gary Oak.". He took the money from him as he said,"Welcome sir...please enjoy the night moment,sir."

Once the worker left them. They passed through the gate and heading to the top of the mountain with their hand holding each other.

Once they reached at the top of Mount Pallet,they sat at the bench that facing to the sea. The moon was shining that time. They looked up to the moon and then looked to each other. They staring for a long time. All of a sudden,a red flush appeared on both's cheek.

"I..I just can't believe that we're here,Ashy...You know,I have never been here for so long. I wish I can always going here and watching the beautiful sky. Since we're rivals,I never realized that this place was our first meeting place when we're child,right?"

"Exactly...Actually,I want both of us to reminisce our past. When we're met each other here during 5 years old. I just..missed our time here.."Ash leaned closer to him while he leaned his head over Gary's shoulder.

"I know it's hard for you to forget all these memories. Same with me. The past memories make us remembered about our first friendship...then,after that...we're going watching cinema together. Then.."Gary suddenly laughed. Ash stared at him,"Why are you laughing?"

Gary continued,"Nothing just..I just suddenly remembered when I suddenly holding your hand during in the cinema. That time we were watching horror movie. I got scared...Then,I hold your hand very tight..do you remember?"

Ash suddenly blushing. "I know that time...I wish it happens again.."Then he laughed. Gary was still blushing.

"Oh my little Ashy...I love you so much..."Gary leaned closer to him.

"I love you too,Gary...I love you too..."

Their lips finally contacted to each other. Their tongue were battle for dominance. Gary have gave to his lover very romantic kiss. They were kissing for long time until they broke the kiss with winking each other.

"Oh,so romantic...but,your romantic is just end right now..."Hearing mysterious voice. They looked at the back. They saw two men that thier head were covered by black hood. One of them threw the sleep smoke. Cause the couple fainted.

"Hey,bring Ash from here. As our leader said."The first man said. The other man nodded as they took Ash and brought him away from the mountain.

What Happen?Will Be Continued... 


	15. Season 2-Chp 5-Sacrifice

Chapter 5-Sacrifice

"Gary..."A boy voice calling him.

"Gary...wake up..."The same boy calling him. Gary finally woke up from faint. When he opened his eyes,he saw the ceiling on him. He got up from the pillow and rubbed his head,"Urrghh,where am I?Who's calling my name?"

"Wake up,Gary..it's me,Cilan. You are in your own house. You was fainted last night at the mountain. I have got call from the Pallet Mountain park worker that you was fainted that time. So,I quickly took you return here. Don't worry,you are safe now."

He looked at Cilan. Iris,Dawn,Brock,Misty,Drew,May and Professor Oak were also in the house. "Thank god,you have wake up,Gary."Professor Oak said gladly. Gary looked at his right side and he noticed that Ash wasn't beside him.

"Where's Ash?I need to be with him."Asked Gary. Cilan looked at his friends and looked back at him,"About Ash...It would be better if you..."He took a piece of note paper from his pocket pants and gave to him,"It would be better if you read this with your own eyes. I found this at your jacket.".

The brunette shocked as he tried to guess,"You mean...Ash was been...". The green haired boy nodded as he continued,"You're right,Gary..Ash had been kidnapped. Better if you read this note first. Then,you decide what you're gonna do after this."

Gary took the note from him and read it,

To Gary Oak,

Thank you for giving Ash to me. I'm so thankful to god that you are willing to give him return to me. But if you still want him,meet me at Mountain Silver,this evening...

Don't be late..or something bad thing will happen to your Ash. Oh,I forgot something...No Pokemon,no help...only yourself...alone..

See you at the mountain...

Your sincerely,  
Unknown

Gary still calmed. He folded the note and kept in his shirt pocket. Drew began to speak,"So,how's now?What is your decision?". Gary silenced for a while as he thinking. Suddenly,he imagined the meeting between him and his lover,Ash.

Gary's Imagination

He was standing at front of Ash while Ash was looking the river as he closed his eyes. He seemed like enjoying the environment.

"Ashy?"

The raven haired boy looked at him with smiled face,"You have promise to me that you will protect me from everything,right?". He nodded,"Yes,i'm sorry,Ash..I'm failed to protect you..What kind of husband I am?Failed to protect the person that I loved most."He suddenly weeping.

Ash walked closer to him and pat his shoulder. Gary gazed at him as Ash said,"It's okay,Gary...if you really to save the person you loved most,you must listen to your heart and calm yourself. Like i've said before,love overcomes everything...are you forgotten?"

"Of course I still remembered,Ashy boy...listen to my heart and make myself calm."Gary smiled as he kissed him.

"You can do it,Gary..because,you are my husband. You always know what to do..trust to yourself..."He pat him once again and then walked leaving him. Gary shocked when his lover left him,"Where are you going,Ash?". The other boy managed to give him his last advice,"Don't give up,Gary...you will find the way..I guarantee."

Back to reality...

"Gary?Are you alright?"Drew asked. Gary opened his eyes and said,"I will save him...alone..like I have promised to him before. Don't worry,guys..I will be alright.."

Professor Oak seemed reluctant to let his grandson went alone. Gary noticed his grandfather's feeling. Then,he said to him,"Don't worry,grandpa..I will be alright..I just need your support so I can save him without any problems."

Finally,he willing to let Gary saving Ash. "Okay,Gary...I prayed for you that you will be safe.". The brunette hugged his grandfather and said,"Thank you,gramps." They broke the hug as Gary changed his clothes and ready to leave the house accompanied by the rest.

"Oh,I forgot.."He took his pokeball bag and gave to his grandfather,"Please take care this pokeball for me...". Professor Oak nodded as he took the bag. Then he replied,"I will,Gary. Well,good luck..". The brunette nodded as he began leaving the house. The rest of them were waving their hand to the brunette. After a few seconds,Gary have vanished from sight.

"We just hope that...they will be alright.."Professor Oak hoped. Cilan suddenly spoke up,"We don't need to just hoping. We also can help him.". The other turned to him,"How?"

"We send a bird pokemon to follow Gary from back. We can place the mini camera at the pokemon so we can know what happening. Then,we call the police to take the action when the situation turn critical."The green haired boy explained with more detail. All of them agreed with his plan.

"Good plan,Cilan...I will send Pidgeot to follow him from back. So,I do not have to worry about him. Come on,follow me to my lab."Professor Oak said as he pat Cilan's shoulder. They nodded then followed the professor to the lab.

Pokemon Lab..

"Okay,this is it..the mini camera. I will place it at Pidgeot's neck. Easier to watch it. Don't worry,because the kidnappers will didn't notice it."Professor Oak placed the mini camera at Pidgeot's neck. Then he continued,"Pidgeot,follow Gary. Don't be too close...I can count on you..". She nodded understand,"Gey!",then she started flying. Professor Oak turned on the camera television.

"It works..."

"Great...now we just watch it.."

5 hours later,3 o'clock in the evening...

Gary have arrived at Mountain Silver. He looked for any sign that lead him to Ash and the kidnappers. Suddenly,he found Ash's cap. He took the cap and found the arrow sign that have been sprayed at cap inner. He followed the arrow and said,"Wait for me,Ash...I will save you..."

He walked passed through the forest until he have going deep into the forest. Pidgeot failed to detect him because the forest were too thick and high. At the lab,they were frustrated because the camera can't detect him.

"What are we want to do now?We can't detect him anymore."Asked Cilan as he scratched his back.

"I don't know either. We have succeed until here. Let him do it with his own. We just pray that he succeed saving his lover."Professor Oak shook his head and replied.

"Don't worry,Professor Oak..I have another way to watch him even in the deep forest."A woman said. They looked at the back and saw Professor Juniper came to the lab.

"Juniper...long time no see..How's your research in Unova?"Oak shook her hand and greeted her. She smiled at his master and answered,"Until now we're conducting research about the new anti-venom to replace the old anti-venom that seemed no longer working. These research were lead by your own grandson,Professor Gary. I was amazed with his abilities in the new anti-venom creation."

Professor Oak was also amazed with her information,"Wow...I did not expect that he have turned to high level. I thought he only able conducting research about Pokemon breeding,but he have mastered all researchers level. Maybe I should reward him with something."

"You should do,Sam...for the sake of your grandson's future."Juniper added. Oak agreed.

"About the camera...let me do it.."Juniper sat on the office chair while took the pendrive from her lab coat pocket and began installed something in the computer.

"Ask Pidgeot to stay at her place. Ask her don't move or hide at the tree branch."

Professor Oak nodded as he commanded to his Pokemon by using a microphone that was created to communicate with the Pokemon. After all were done,Juniper pressed 'enter' at the keyboard. The screen showed the full spectrum camera which can passed through the opaque object even the tree or the house.

"Now let's watch."

Back to Gary. He have arrived at a poor house. The arrow sign lead him to that house. He entered into the house and saw Ash was sitting on the chair while his hand and leg were tightly tied. He seemed like fainted. He sneaked silently walk to save him.

"Hahaha...don't you dare to save him."Suddenly he heard a boy voice in the house. Gary looked around the house as he yelled,"Who are you?Show yourself!"

"I'm at your right side,you idiot."  
The brunette quickly turned his sight to the right. He saw a chocolate brown haired boy,wearing a green shirt,brown pants and black sport shoes. He shocked that the boy identity was...

"Richie?Is that you?"He asked for confirmation.

"Of course I am,you filthy boy..you don't remember with my appearance?So pity are you..."Richie laughed. Gary asked again,"Are you...kidnapped Ash?Tell me!"

"Yes,i'm the one who kidnapped him. I'm also the one who made you two fainted. You should thanked to me because you have got a very long sleep."

"But...why?Along all the time,we're never hostile. But why now you're doing this?What is my fault?What is his fault?"Gary didn't believe that he kidnapped his lover. Richie laughed once again before he answered the question.

"Why i'm kidnapped him?Because..I am supposed to marry him,not you...I love him for a long time before you. But what happened now,you have stepped over me. What I want to do next is,I will married with him after this. I will tell him to divorce you so I can be with him."The other boy explained with anger tone

"Why don't you talk with me?Why did you took decision to kidnap him?"Gary continued asking him. But..

"Shut up!You have stole everything from me...And now I will take back what I must have from you."Richie ran to him and punched him. The fighting began.

At the lab...

They were watching them fighting each other. "Gary...my grandson..". Suddenly,Juniper said,"Iris..Contact officer Jenny,and tell her to go to the old house at the old mountain. We will go there now. Although Gary told us to stay here..but it is our responsible to save the high professor."

They nodded as they began their plan. Iris went to the telephone booth and called Officer Jenny. While the rest were on Juniper's MPV waiting for Iris to return. Once she have returned,Juniper drove the vehicle to Johto,Mountain Silver.

Back to Gary and Richie...

They were still fighting. Gary seemed not gave up and easily defeated to him. He increase his fist power,cause Richie was threw to beside Ash's chair. Ash suddenly woke up and saw Gary. He happy to see his lover came rescued him. "Gary!Help me..."

"Okay,honey..."He ran to rescue Ash. But Richie got up from the floor and saw the wedding ring at Ash's finger. "Wow...the wedding ring...may I take a look at it?"

"Don't you dare touch my ring,Richie...I thought that you are the good person..but i'm wrong...you are the filthy boy in the world."Ash refused gave him the ring. But he won't gave up.

"I want to take this ring and destroy it. After that,you will wear our new wedding ring and we can start our new life. Give me that ring..I just can't see you two happy and together...it make my heart felt sick and angry."

Before the chocolate haired boy managed to take the ring,suddenly,Ash punched his face,cause him fell onto the floor once again. "Gary,hurry up...untie me...". The brunette nodded as he ran to his lover and untied the rope at his hand and his legs.

"Come on,Ashy boy...let's leave this house..."The brunette said as he gave a kissed at his lips. The other boy nodded as he hold Gary's hand and ran together. Richie suddenly got up and took the gun under his shirt.

"You're going nowhere,Ash and Gary..."He pulled the trigger and released the shot. Ash quickly standing at front of Gary,"Gary!". And unfortunately,the bullet have hit at Ash's back. Richie realized what have just happened. He dropped the gun and kneel. "What i've done?"

"Ashy?Talk to me..."Gary said anxiously. Ash managed gave him a cute smile and said,"Thank you...for saving me...I am lucky to have you in my life..". Gary shook his head as he told him,"No Ashy boy..you must stay calm...I will find a way to save you. Please...strong yourself..."

"What i've done?I have just shooting my own...best friend.."Richie still doesn't believe about what he have done to Ash. Suddenly he felt his hand were folded into his back. Officer Jenny took her handcuffs and locked his hand,"Explain it in front of judge later...come on...follow me..". Professor Oak,Juniper and the rest were looking at the couple's condition.

"Grandpa...please,save him..."He sobbed. "Don't worry,Gary...he just fainted..come on,let bring him to the hospital..."Gary nodded as he lifted his lover with bridal style and placed him at the back seat. "Hold on for a while,Ashy..we will be succeed..."

Cherrygrove Hospital.

Everyone were waiting at the waiting room. Gary was still sobbing as he mumbled mentioned Ash's name. Professor Oak still trying to make him calmed. After a few minutes,the doctor exited from operation room. Gary quickly ran to the doctor and asked him,"How's him,doctor?".

"He lost a lot of blood. The bullet have made the vein inside his back broken,cause a lot of blood flowed out. His blood is A type. Anyone here have same blood type with him?"The doctor explained and asked.

"Can you check my blood type?"Gary requested. The doctor shook his head and said,"Sorry,boy..you are too young to donate blood although you have same blood type with him."

"It's okay,doctor..I would sacrifice myself to save him. Although it high risk. I would do anything for him. Please,doctor..just check my blood."Gary would never gave up. The doctor felt amazed with his bravery. "You are willing to save your friend although it might high risk. You are willing to sacrifice yourself for him. I will allow you to donate your blood if your blood type is same with him. Please,follow me."

The brunette nodded as he followed the doctor to diagnosis room leaving the others. Professor Oak was happy to see his grandson for his willing to sacrifice himself just to save his lover.

Fortunately,Gary's blood type was same with Ash. The doctor asked him once again,"Are you sure that you want to donate your blood to him?". Gary nodded convincingly,"I'm sure,doctor...i'm willing to do anything for him.". The doctor smiled as he began taking Gary's blood about 250 cc. After that,the doctor brought the blood container to the operation room. The brunette was just sitting on the bench as he said,"Honey...you will be saved..."

After 5 hours,the doctor exited from the room once again. Gary asked again,"How's everything going,doctor?". The doctor gave a positive reaction,"Congratulation...he have returned stable..you have managed to save him. If we're late although one minute,he would probably died. He will placed at the single ward after this.."The doctor took something from his shirt pocket and gave to the brunette,"Take this...as our thanks to you."

"Thank you,doctor..."The doctor then left after that.

Gary have saved his lover's life. He have fulfilled the promise like his imagination. Now,his kindness have became inspiration to all teenagers in the world.

To Be Continued... 


	16. Sea 2-Final Chapter-Just you and Me

Final Chapter-Just You and Me..

Cherry grove Hospital,the next morning.

Ash was still lying on the bed. He was still unconscious. After what happened yesterday,all his friend took care of him including his husband,Gary. He took care of him every hours from last night until now. His spirit was still strong.

Now it was quarter past 10 in the morning. Ash's eyes began to open and blinked. He finally woke up from unconscious. He stared at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes.

'Where am I?'Whispered Ash to himself.

He tried to get up and saw the surrounding,'I'm at the hospital...'. Suddenly,he groaned pain. His back still not completely recovered.

'Arrgghh...my back..still pain..'

Suddenly he heard a snoring sound at his left side,when he turned his sight to the left,he saw Gary was sleeping beside him. He blushed and chuckled,'Gary...you're so cute..'. He lying back on the back and snuggling closer to his husband. 'Gary..thank you for saving me..'He whispered again.

Not long after that,Gary suddenly woke up. His right side felt warmed. When he looked at his right side,he saw Ash was snuggled closer to him. The brunette smiled as he placed his hand at his lover's waist and continued sleeping. 'Ash..I love you...'.

12 noon..

Someone was knocking the door. The couple were still sleeping and giving no response. When the door opened,Drew was the person who knocked the door. He came with Professor Oak,May,Brock,Misty and Delia. Delia have checked out from the hospital last night. She have completely recovered and able to continue her daily life.

"Gary,wake up..it's me,Drew..."Drew tried awaken the brunette. Gary woke up from his long sleep and saw Drew was waking him up. He smiled as he got up from the bed and greeted,"Good morning,Drew..Good morning,guys..and oh..Good morning,mom and grandpa...wow,mom you have checked out from the hospital..thank god.."

Drew giggling and retorted,"Good morning you said?Now it's 12 noon. Not good morning anymore..hahaha...". The brunette stunned a little,"So,I have been asleep for too long..Oh god..it seemed that I did not managed to enjoy the beautiful morning here."

"But you have Ash to be with you...that's more important than enjoying the morning time."The green haired boy told him. Gary blushed as he looked at his lover who was still sleeping. Delia then spoke up,"I'm never regret allowing you to marry with my son. You are willing to donate your blood to save him although donating blood are not allowed for the young boy like you,Gary. I'm proud of you to be my son-in-law."

Gary smiled at Ash as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Then he said,"I love you,my little Ashy...I love you so much.". The rest were relieved and gave him a bit applause. Gary and Ash were such an adorable couple and they were used to be together forever.

3 months later,Kanto's Lab..

Gary and Ash were at the Professor Oak's lab. They were waiting for him to begin spoke. Then,he began.

"Gary Oak,it seemed 7 years since you are involved in Pokemon journey. Then you suddenly feeling interested in Pokemon research. Then you have began your own research after you have been teached by Professor Birch,and Professor Rowan. From you being Ash's rivals,then you re-friend with him. From friendship,you have fell in love with him. Then you have married with him and became the happiest couple. I could not resist that you two were destined to be together. Delia and I were happy to see you two becoming together. Professor Juniper and I are also amazed with your outstanding abilities."

The couple hearing his word with more focused. He continued,

"I'm sure that you will become the greatest professor in Pokemon history and the greatest Pokemon Master as for Ash. You two have been promised to each other that you two will loving each other no matter what."

Professor Juniper and Delia nodded agree. "Gary,come forward...".

The brunette walked to the front of his grandfather. Professor Oak took something from his lab coat pocket and showed it to him. "This is your Professor's ID and Royal Professor Badge. From now with officially,I will declare you as the royal Professor. Take it."

Gary took it from him and said,"Thank you,grandpa..I'm honoured to assume the responsibilities as the royal professor.". Professor Juniper then spoke up,"Remember Professor Gary,your research about the new anti-venom still under process. I know you can do it."

He smiled at her and replied,"I know professor...Thank you..."

Professor Oak,Professor Elm,Professor Birch,Professor Rowan,Professor Juniper,Delia,Ash and all the lab aide were giving the big applause to the new royal Pokemon professor. Gary gazed at his lover and hold his shoulder,"Ashy boy...we will take on the world..just two of us...just you...and me..."

"You're right,Gary...just two of us..."Ash nodded.

"I love you,Ash...I love you so much..."

Ash leaned closer to him and said,"I love you too,Gary...with all my heart.". With that,the couple began kissing. They were kissing with full affection and passion. All people in the lab made the applause more louder.

About Richie,he have been imprisoned for 20 years. He have became crazy,he have been placed at the single jail that special for any critical prisoners.

Ash and Gary will began new adventure from that day...

**Wait for an Epilogue...To Be Continued...**


	17. Season 2-Epilogue-Another New Journey

Epilogue-Another New Journey

Ketchum residence,the same day,in the evening.

Gary,Ash and Delia were having some tea due to evening at dining room. Ash was still not completely recovered. He have to make an appoinment with the doctor every month. He have to drink a lot of isotonic water to restore the energy that has been lost. After they finished,Delia said something to them.

"Umm,Ash,Gary...I want to relax for a while. If you want going out to somewhere,make sure don't return late,okay?". Gary smiled and replied,"I think I want to stay in the house today. We are not going anywhere today. But,after this...We are want to watch the sunset at the mountain."

"Okay,make sure not return late. You know,Ash is still sick,not recovered yet."

Gary nodded but Ash not agreed with his mom's statement,"I have completely recovered. You don't worry about me...". Delia giggled as she cupped her son's face and said,"Okay,if you say so...be careful out there..."

The raven haired boy nodded. Then she left the couple to her room. Gary looked at his lover,"Let's go,Ashy...we just have 2 hours before sun goes down completely.". Ash replied as he hold Gary's hand,"Okay,Gary...let's go.".

Mountain Pallet,half an hour later.

The couple have reached to the top of the mountain. They sat at the same bench like the night 3 months ago. They began watching the sun that will going down about 30 minutes more.

"Ash...now our life will going better than before. Just two of us...we will begin our new life after this. With another new journey."Gary spoke up as he kissed him. Ash blushed and looked at him. "Really?How?"

"We begin our new life in Unova. I will buy the new home for us to stay. About my lab in Sinnoh,don't worry. I'm still working there. Just,I will find new place in Unova to establish new lab. I will ask Professor Juniper for permission to establish my new lab there. Then,we will live together there. Just two of us..."

"Just two of us...I will always together with you..."Ash showed the wedding ring to his husband,"And this ring will be a witness to our relationship. Are you still wearing this ring?"

Gary nodded as he showed the ring at his finger. The same wedding ring like Ash's. "Of course i'm still wearing the ring. Our wedding ring,right?You are right,Ashy boy...this ring will be a witness to our relationship."

Then,the raven haired boy leaned closer to him and said,"I love you,Gary. I'm happy to be with you.". Gary kissed him and replied,"I will always love you. We will be always together forever."

Ash leaned his head over Gary's shoulder as they enjoyed watching the sunset.

Summary:

1)Two weeks later,Ash,Gary,Cilan and Iris are heading back to Unova to start continue the Unova journey. Ash will continue getting the next badge which is his sixth badge.

2)2 months later,Ash have won the Unova league champion and he were declared as the new Pokemon champion after defeating Alder.

3)Cilan and Iris have return to their home while Ash and Gary return to their home in Nuvema Town. Gary begin continue his anti-venom research while Ash as usual helping him making the new anti-venom.

What happen next?Wait for the SEASON THREE! 


	18. Season 3-Prologue-Pokelantis

Prologue-Pokelantis

Nuvema Town,Juniper's Laboratory,Unova Region,In the afternoon.

Ash and Gary were conducting research about the new anti-venom for Pokemon. The anti-venom creation was still under progress. They must finished the research as soon as possible because the old anti-venom almost not working completely. Even more worst was the appearance of the new disease that was still classified as unknown. The Pokemon were getting more threatened.

Juniper and her lab aide were trying to save the Pokemon that have been infected by the unknown disease. They used the sedative and old anti-venom to decrease the infection. But it would not last longer. Professor Juniper ran fast heading to couple's house that located a few blocks from the lab building.

"Professor Gary?Ash?Open the door quickly."Juniper knocked the door loudly as she sniffled. Not long after that,the door opened and appeared Ash and Gary. "Woah,Professor Juniper...what happened?You seemed like rushing. Are something happen in the lab?"

The blond woman took a deep breathe and then began speak,"The disease...getting more worst. The anti-venom can't hold any longer. The Pokemon can be killed at anytime."

The couple shocked as Gary replied,"What?let's go to the lab...moreover..I have something new to show to you.". Juniper smily nodded as the brunette locked the door and straight to the lab.

Back to the lab..

Ash,Gary,and Juniper walked straight to the analysis room. "Ash,you wait outside."Juniper prohibiting Ash from following them into the room. But Gary suddenly said,"Let him follow us. He's the new researcher. Can you just give him a chance to join us?Furthermore,he just won the Unova league. From he didn't do anything. Better if he join with us."

She finally gave up and then said with smiled,"Okay...if you say so...follow us,'Professor' Ash Ketchum.". Ash smiled and overwhelmed as he said,"Thank you,Professor Juniper..and,don't call me with 'Professor'. It does not suit me yet.". Juniper chuckled as she retorted,"Hahaha...I know that..come on..".

As they entered into the room. All lab aide bowed to them. "Let me introduce the new Pokemon researcher,Professor Ash Ketchum."The blond woman introducing the raven haired boy. Ash blushed as he scratched his back. "Umm,hi...i'm new here...nice to meet you. I hope I can get a lot of experience here."

The aides smiled and took the chance to shake his hand. Juniper and Gary looked him with happy face. After that,the trio walked to Pokemon quarantine cage. They looked at the Pokemon with more sharply.

"The Pokemon are now going to critical."Ash suddenly spoke. Juniper gazed at him and asked,"Can you explain to us?". Gary getting impressed with Ash's bravery in conducting a complicated research. "I can look from their eyes turned to yellowish. The normal or healthy Pokemon,the eyes will show a good respond. Also,their eyes doesn't have any colour changes. But what we have got here,their eyes have showed poor respond. Despite of their eye,if you see the pokemon with more detail,their stomach are swelling. I can conclude that the disease has infect the important organ. I afraid that they will be killed."

Professor Juniper,Gary,and all the aide were dumbfounded with Ash's intelligence in identifying the problem. Ash walked to the computer and continued speaking,"And...the thing that Gary and I wanted to show is...the unknown disease are called hi-rabies. It was the fusion and combination from word 'High' and animal critcal disease called 'rabies'. This disease have began spread about 3 million years ago. But,until now the researcher still have no answer about this disease because they thought that this disease doesn't exist anymore."

Once again,they were dumbfounded including his husband,Gary. Ash continued more,"*typing something at the keyboard*and also...This disease also have the own virus. That viruses has no name,so I gave the name called 'Hyperling Rhybies' or the short form is 'Hyper 2112'. The structure are so complicated. But Gary and I still working on it. What we have to do next,we must find one more ingredient to complete an anti-venom creation. It's called 'Golden Pearl Extract'. It's the ultimate ingredient. But we're still locating where the extract was placed."

They gave a big applause. But Gary did more than that. He ran to his lover and leaned him for a kiss. "You're so awesome,Ashy boy. Although you just beginner but you think like a real professor. Although you did those research,but you still considered as 'we'."

Ash smiled at him as he buried his into his husband's chest. He said,"We have promised to do it together,right?So we must do together...no matter what happen..". Gary blushed then gave him another kiss. Juniper spoke up,"You did great,Professor Ash. You two have bring our research to an advance level. Good job...From now,I will declare you as 'Professor' officially."

"That's right,Juniper...I am amazed with Ash's capabilities. Not just a Pokemon Champion,but also have mastered in Pokemon research. Congratulations to you,Professor Ash Ketchum. Well done,Gary..you have teached him more about Pokemon research until he experienced in our field. You are most eligible to be a Royal Pokemon Professor."A familiar man voice said. It's Professor Oak. He came with his friends,Professor Elm,Professor Birch and Professor Rowan. The couple smiled at him as they ran and hugged him. Oak was happy to see his grandson and also his son-in-law.

"I'm happy to see you two. Also with the professors."

"We are also happy to see grandpa. We are also happy to see Professor Elm,Birch and Rowan. Why do you come here?"Gary said and smiled. Then,he asked.

"Oh,we come here to see the resolution of the new anti-venom also. The unknown disease also have been spreaded to Kanto,Johto,Hoenn and Sinnoh. Any updates about the disease and the anti-venom?"

"Until now,Ash have found the name of the disease that called 'Hi-rabies'. It was existed about 2 million years ago. But until now we're still didn't found any good solution about the anti-venom for the disease. But,according to Ash,we must find Golden Pearl Extract to complete the anti-venom creation. Do you know where we can find it?"Gary explaining more detail about the disease and the anti-venom. But at the same time,he holding his lover's hand. The professors were happy to hear the explanation from the couple.

"I'm glad that you two have worked with so hard. But at the same time,i'm also shocked that Ash have know about the disease. Ash Ketchum,you are now one from us. We should called you,Professor Ashton James Ketchum."Professor Rowan said as he pat on Ash's shoulder.

Ash grinned as he blushed,"Umm,thanks,Professor...and all of you in this room. I promise I will do my best. And thanks also to Professor Gary Oak for helping me a lot about Pokemon research. He did help me a lot. I can't forget him...never..."

Gary gazed at him with cute smile on his face. He kissed once again at his lover's lips and said between the kiss,"Thank you,my little Ashy. Thank you so much.". The other boy replied,"Anytime...". They were kissed once again. After they broke the kiss,Professor Elm began speak,"I have found where the Golden Pearl were placed. At the Pokelantis,Orange Island."

"Pokelantis?"

"Yes,The Pokelantis are the sea city. Like we always hear the famous fairy tale,Atlantis. The Pokelantis was located about 30 metres from the sea level. Very deep place. According to the story,the Pokelantis was ruled by a good king. But some of people said that he have died about 2 thousand years ago. But the golden pearl extract was still protected by some water Pokemon that became the king's pet during he was alive."Professor Elm explained the detail about Pokelantis. Juniper told to her lab aides,"You all may dismiss. You may go home or continue your work if you want to."

The aides nodded as they walked exit the room. Only left Ash,Gary,Oak,Elm,Birch,Rowan and Juniper. Gary said,"Ash and I will investigate the Pokelantis and try to bring the pearl to the lab. And then,we can continue create the anti-venom."

Ash suddenly said to him,"But Gary...we must hurry...these Pokemon will died about..."He typed something at the monitor. Then,he continued,"About a week...or at least 5 days 15 hours 34 minutes and 45 seconds from now.". The brunette stunned as he retorted,"We don't have a much time...we must find that pearl as soon as possible. Let's go,Ashy boy.."

The raven haired boy nodded as he holding his lover's hand and started walking. Before the couple could exited the room,Professor Oak said,"Ash,Gary...good luck on your next journey. We and the pokemon can count on you two."

The couple looked each other. They smiled as they gazed back at him,"Thank you,grandpa...We're promised that we will managed to bring back the pearl to here.". Then,the couple left the analysis room.

"Gary such a great teacher to Ash. He taught him with his knowledge so Ash can be a researcher like us. Maybe,beside becoming the Pokemon Master...he will become the next generation of the Pokemon Professor. And...together with his husband...Gary.."Professor Juniper said to Professor Oak. He nodded as he replied,"Right...Gary's decision to marry with Ash was right choise. He loved Ash very much. And...his heart was melted whenever Ash's around him."

Elm,Birch and Rowan were shocked when they heard the information. Birch asked,"Gary is a boy...Ash also a boy..they're...married?I can't believe it...although they're romantic couple...but I still can't believe it that they have married..."

Juniper and Oak chuckled while Elm and Rowan giggling. "Hey,should we continue our work?". Birch said,"Yes...let's do it."

Back to Ash and Gary

The couple have packing their stuff and ready to leave the house. They were heading to the station. When they arrived at the Nuvema Station,Gary walked to ticket counter and bought ticket to Cinnabar Station at Kanto.

When the train arrived. The couple went into the train and looking for their private room. Then,the train departed 10 minutes later.

"Ahhh,look at the sky,Gary...so beautiful..."

Gary stared at him as he circled his right arm to Ash's waist while he said,"You're right,Ashy boy...the beautiful night sky..."

The brunette kissed his lips and continued speak,"And don't forget...like i've said before...this is..our another journey...just two of us...even if there's someone joined us..."

"Yeah,Gary...our new journey.."

To Be Continued... 


	19. Sea 3-Chp 1-The Castle of Pokelantis 1

Chapter 1-The Castle of Pokelantis.

Cinnabar Island Station,the next day...

"Ah,finally...we have arrive at Cinnabar Island..."Gary said as he looked to the surrounding. Ash grinned and then replied,"Yeah..5 years we have not been here. Since you and me fought with Professor Blaine for the Volcanobadge. I missed this island for so long.". The brunette hold his lover's hand and then began walking to the city.

"Wow,the town have changed a lot..since the volcano eruption that have destroyed the whole city."Ash said.

Suddenly,the couple heard a yelling voice calling their name from the back. When they turned the sight to the back,they saw Drew and May were running to them. "Hey,Ash and Gary...long time no see...since from the event at Mountain Silver.."Drew greeted as he sniffling. May also did the same thing.

"It sure do...by the way,what are you doing here?Isn't you are supposed at Hoenn?"Ash asked and grinned. Gary nodded and gazed at his lover. Drew looked at his lover who was blushing then he looked at the couple,"Oh,we're on honeymoon here. And sorry for not imforming to you. Actually,we're have married 2 months ago. I'm sorry once again for not inviting you."

The couple chuckled as Gary retorted,"It's okay,Drew...I hope you two will lived happy forever. Actually,we're busy making a research. So,we don't have any time to hanging out anywhere. Moreover,Ash also have just been declared as the new Pokemon Professor. But anything is,congratulations to you two.". The other boy nodded as he snuggle to his husband.

"Hey,thanks..Gary...wow,congratulations to you too,Professor Ash Ketchum. I didn't know you are also interested in Pokemon research despite of becoming the Unova Champion. I can't believe it..."Drew said as he pat Ash's shoulder. "Drew's right...you have mastered in all Pokemon field,two in one...Pokemon trainer and at the same time...Pokemon Researcher."

Ash blushed a little as he retorted,"Umm..thanks for the compliment guys..I appreciate it..you know,this is because of Gary...he did help me a lot...that's why I love him..he's so cute...and at the same time...smart and intelligent. If you want to know,he's the new Royal Pokemon Professor."

"Wow...congratulations to you too,Gary Oak...your life going more better than before..."

Gary blushed more redder than before,"Thanks,Drew...and thanks also,Ashy boy...and you know,my life going even more better if Ash always at my side. He make my life more meaningful. I love Ash so much...". The raven haired boy can't even hold himself anymore. He wanted Gary took over him by kissing him. The royal professor knew that he wanted to be dominated. He licked Ash's lips with so passion and full of love inside.

"Oh my god...you two are so cute!"May was about to shout be she managed controlling herself. Drew just pulled her closer and leaned for a kiss at her cheek. After that,the boy couple broke the kiss as Gary asked,"Hey,do you want to follow us to Pokelantis?We have to find the golden pearl for the new anti-venom."

Drew looked at his wife,who nodded agree. Then he looked back at the couple,"Yeah..sure...let's go.". He looked at May,he continued,"May,today will be our best event through our history and also our honeymoon.".

She winked and replied,"Yeah...you're right...You are the Pokemon Coordinator. Why didn't you follow them also. The Coordinator and the Pokemon Researcher actually are from the same field."

Drew smiled at her as he turned at Gary and said,"Come on..let's go..."

They walked to the jetty to wait for a boat to Orange Island. When the boat arrived,they ride onto the boat and started moving to the island. During in the boat,they continued chatting again.

"Hey,Drew...beside you worked as Pokemon Coordinator,why don't you work with me. Will you want to work with me?Don't worry...you will be teached by me..also Ash...and also,you will be teached with more detail from Professor Oak,Elm,Birch,Rowan and Juniper."Gary suggested him. Ash also agreed,"Yeah,Drew...you also know a lot about Pokemon..why you didn't work with us?It will be fun.."

The green haired boy looked at his wife who smiled and nodded at him. He then turned to the couple with a smile face,"Yeah...sure..besides,I am really want to explore more about the Pokemon research.". The brunette happy and replied,"You will start work with me after we found the pearl."

"If you say about the Pokelantis...I know a lot about it."

"Can you tell us,Drew?"

"Of course...the Pokelantis existed about 10 thousand years ago. It was ruled by a good king named Arzeus. His father's name was Chanzarzeus while his mother's name was Uleantra. After Chanzarzeus death due to heart attack,Arzeus continued his father's rule. Under Arzeus's rule,the people in Pokelantis were lived in peace and harmony. But,his brother named Karzeus was not satisfied with his rule. Karzeus was a Chanzarzeus's second son. He was an evil man and cruel. He tried with his own effort to seize the King of Pokelantis from his brother. When Arzeus knew his plan,he punished him by 'kicking' him out from the Pokelantis although he really reluctant to do. Karzeus felt insulted by his own brother. He gathered all the strong sea Pokemon to attack the Pokelantis. Finally,Arzeus was killed by Karzeus. Karzeus ruled the Pokelantis with so cruel and evil. A lot of people were suffering."Drew stopped for a while.

The couple heard the story with more focused. "Just continue,Drew..wow,the history is so amazing."Gary said.

"Before Arzeus was killed by him,Chanzarzeus have told to Arzeus about the strange pearl. He said that the pearl are the ultimate ingredient to create any medicine. He also requested him to take care of the pearl from any evil man including Karzeus. When Karzeus took over the Pokelantis,he wanted to destroy the golden pearl so no one can took it to make the medicine. But the strange thing is,the pearl was cursed by Arzeus. Whenever Karzeus wanted to take it,the strange lightning struck him. Karzeus can't do everything unless he made the ultimate prison for the pearl."

"Are the pearl still exist now?"Ash asked. Drew shrugged as he continued,"Until now the scientist still didn't know about pearl existance. Cause the pearl was drown in history. But,the strange phenomena occured 500 years later. The huge earthquake hit the Pokelantis and also Orange Island. The earthquake cause all the people in Pokelantis including Karzeus and his pet were died. But the Pokelantis was not destroyed...still standing firmed except for the pearl's prison,have been destroyed by the earthquake. Until now,the Pokelantis still empty. Only the castle and the city."Drew ended his story.

"Wow,amazing...I can do my second research despite of finding the golden pearl extract. My second research about...the amazing of Pokelantis. Then,Ash and I will launched our first encyclopedia entitled 'The Pokelantis-The Lost History'."The brunette felt amazed with the story and suggested to make the second research. Ash giggled at his lovely husband while he retorted,"Wow,Gary...you're have very high mission. Want to publish the first encyclopedia."

He kissed at his lips as he said,"Of course,Ashy boy...like mom said to us before...the knowledge is not for ours,but the knowledge is for all people. So why don't we spread the knowledge about science together?". Ash stunned and amazed at the same time.

The other couple giggling when Gary called him a very cute name,"Ashy boy?Awwww...so cute...". The black haired boy blushed a little. Then he warned,"Keep this as a secret. Only Gary can call me by that name. Got it?". The green haired boy nodded but still giggled,"Okay...'Ashy boy'..."

Ash made a fake laugh,"Ha...Ha..Ha,very funny..."

15 minutes later,the boat have arrived at the Orange Island. The both of couple left the jetty and went to the hotel for them to stay. After all have set up,they returned to the jetty and made some discussion.

"How we want to go to Pokelantis?According to my analyzer,the Pokelantis only 10 kilometre to north from here. But...how?"Gary said as he looked at his map analyzer. "Do you know how to go there,Drew?"

"I don't know either...besides,the Pokelantis located in the very deep sea. We can't reach there if we use the normal submarine. No idea...May also don't have idea."Drew shook his head as he answered.

But suddenly,the trio heard Ash was talking to the phone,"Yeah,bring it here now..I need it...okay...bye.."Then he hang off the phone. His husband asked him,"Who are you talking to?". The raven haired boy smiled as he holding his hand and pulled him to the middle of the jetty. The other couple also followed them.

"Look,Gary...our transportation has arrive. Look at the sea."

Gary and the couple stared at the sea. Then they shocked when the huge submarine came out from the deep sea. "Honey,what's that?So huge...". Ash proudly smiling at his lover as he introduced his private submarine. "Now we can go to the Pokelantis. This is 'The Nautilus',the king of the ocean. Come on,let's enter."

They entered into the Nautilus. They looked to the surrounding with amazed. Suddenly,a man approached them,"Good afternoon,Master Ash...destination?". The raven haired boy then replied,"Oh,Alex..good afternoon..bring us to Pokelantis. We're have to conduct a research at there. Could you?". Alex nodded,"Okay master...". Then,the Nautilus began moving to the deep sea.

"Come on,guys...let me show you the living room. You can relax for a while."Ash said and smiled. They nodded as they followed him. Then,they have entered the room with the 'future' furniture. Everything were complete.

"Wow,Ash...you are great,buddy...have a huge ship...then..have a great room.."Drew said as he punched a bit at Ash's shoulder. But Gary showed another respond. He hugged him as he leaned for a kiss. "You are great,honey. I didn't knew that you have this submarine. Where did you got it?"

The other boy cupped his face then kissed him again,"Actually,I bought this submarine. For both of us whenever we're wanted to have a vacation. Just only two of us."

The brunette felt so happy that he remembered about the promise. They hugged again as they kissing. Drew and May looked them with happy reaction.

The Nautilus was on the way to The Pokelantis...

To Be Continued... 


	20. Sea 3-Chp 2-The Castle of Pokelantis 2

Chapter 2-The Castle of Pokelantis 2

In The Nautilus,somewhere in the deep sea.

Ash,Gary,Drew and May were having a lunch at the dining room. The food was served by a professional chef named Frank Sequiera. He was a former France chef. He liked to serving the food from Japan,South East Asia,Middle East and Europe. Frank Sequiera resigned as a France Chef two years ago. Now he's a freelance chef. But,he promoted himself to work as Ash's private chef. Ash paid him 13,500 dollars per month.

They were so enjoyed with the food,especially Gary. He ate with so fast like a boy who never eat a year. Ash stared at his husband with chuckling and happily. "Hey,Gary...eat slowly...your mouth just getting dirty,you know that?"He took a tissue at the table and wiped Gary's mouth. The brunette smiled at him while he leaned closer to Ash and went for a kiss.

Then,he said between kiss,"I'm sorry,my little Ashy...I just never had a food like this before. And i'm felt amazed that you are so rich. You didn't tell me that you have such an amazing life.". The other boy pressed his lips to his once again and retorted,"But...my riches is nothing without a person that I loved in my life. I mean...my riches have no meaning without you,Gary. My riches,your riches...we're shared together. According to the rule,I must give you all my riches to you because you are my husband. You have right to take over my life."

Gary grinned and said,"That's right...but,I want you to keep your riches...I don't want anything from you. I just want you in my life. It even better from those riches. If you want to share with me...I just can say thank you..."

"I love you,Gary..."Ash blushed as he expressed his four word. Gary also returned with the same word,"I love you too,Ashton Oak James Ketchum. My forever lover. The raven haired boy can't controlled himself. He leaned for an embrace at him,which Gary returned the favour.

Drew and May just looked at the couple with happily as Drew said,"Aww,you two are so cute...Promised to be together always...". The couple shy as they hiding their red face. May giggled at them,"Hahaha..don't be shy...we're also the same...right,Drew?". The green haired boy nodded as he leaned for a kiss at her lips.

Suddenly,Frank interrupting,"Umm,Master Ash..". Ash broke the kiss as he gazed at his chef and said,"Yes,Frank?Any problem?". The blond teen giggled a little and then asked him,"Umm,can I clean the table. It seemed that you all have finished lunch."

The black haired boy nodded,"Yes,you may clean the table. Umm,today is the end of October,come to my office for your monthly salary. You did a great job for this month. So there will be a bonus for you this month.". Frank showed the happy face,he never felt happy like this,"Really,Master?Thank you...people were right,Master Ash is a very kind boy."

Ash stood from the chair and pat Frank's shoulder. Then he said,"Guys...let's go to the control room.". They nodded as they stood from the chair. Gary ran capture Ash's hand. Then,they walked together with holding hand each other to the control room. "Hey Ashy boy...wow,you gave him a bonus...you're so kind. How much was his salary per month?"Gary asked.

"13,500 dollar..but when I gave him bonus,his latest salary for this month is 35 thousand dollar."Ash answered with calmed. But Gary dumbfounded. Same with Drew and May. They stopped walking. "35 thousand dollar?Wow!That's a lot of money. I can't even imagined it how's the people life when their salary is that much. Ashy,you're awesome..."Gary gave a little squeezed at his lover's hand.

"Yeah,Ash...awesome...I wish I can work with you. You can give me whatever work that available here."Drew said amazingly. The raven haired boy giggling and retorted,"Hey,don't worry,buddy...you will worked as Gary's aide. But the salary,I will pay. Monthly salary from Gary,and another from me. As for May,you can be the Assistant Manager Office. If you want to..."

May shrugged and responded,"I don't know yet...give me sometime to think about it..."

Suddenly,Ash's assistant approached,"Master Ash,you have a call from Professor Juniper. She wanted to talk to all of you. She said that she have something important to talk to you."

Ash looked at his assistant and nodded,"Okay,Richard. You may go now.". Richard bowed as he left them. Gary pulled his waist closer to him and said,"Wow...Master Ash..you're awesome...I like you..". The raven haired boy blushed as he snuggled to his husband. Then he continued,"Let's go guys..Professor Juniper have waiting for us."

They nodded as they continued walking to control room.

Control Room..

Gary,Drew and May dumbfounded. The control room were really big. They couldn't helped it but they can just felt amazed. "Ashy boy...are this ship is only for us?". Ash giggle and nodded,"Of course,Gary...I bought this ship only for two of us. We can go anywhere that we want. Atlantic Ocean,Pasific Ocean...anywhere the whole world."

The brunette was so happy when he really meant that. He 'pounced' toward him and leaned for another kiss. "Wow,Ashy...thank you...". The other boy just buried his face into his husband's chest while he replied,"Anything for you,Gary...". May who just smiling since they were walking to here told them,"Aww...you two are so cute...I hope that we also can be like you two...Although Drew doesn't have everything...but I have something very important from him.". Drew gazed at his wife and smily asked,"What is it?"

"The love from you."May answered with confidently.

Drew impressed with her. He hugged her with passion and gently. The other couple looked them with smile face. Professor Juniper said through screen projector,"Ash,Gary,Drew and May,we have been reported that one of our researcher have been trapped at the Pokelantis. He have been instructed by Professor Birch to conduct a research 3 years ago. But,until now he still didn't returned yet. May you investigate him?Beside looking for a pearl."

"Yes,Professor..."Gary nodded accepting the request. She continued,"Good luck on your searching!". Then,the visual blanked. Gary glanced at his lover and also another couple and said,"Are you ready for another adventure?"

"Yeah!"Ash was the first 'yeahing'. The rest were chuckling cause he blushed a little as sign of shy.

"I know you are excited Ashy boy...anyway...how many metres?"

Ash quickly looked to the radar panel and then answered,"300 metres left...hmm,so weird...because,we have going inside 30,000 ft long. Getting closer to the earth crust..."

"Temperature?"Gary asked again.

"Now the temperature have reached about 40 degree Celcius...umm..but,don't worry..it's still cold..."

Drew smiled as he said,"We have to get ready...come on.."

They agreed as they left the control room and headed to their room. The journey to Pokelantis has just began...

To Be COntinued... 


	21. Sea 3-Chp 3-The Castle of Pokelantis 3

Chapter 3-The Castle of Pokelantis 3

Couple's Room.

Ash and Gary were making some preparation before they will began the exploration in Pokelantis. Before they could,they were sitting on the bed for a while for a little relax. As Gary sat on the bed,Ash suddenly confronted him and said while he touched his husband's black jacket.

"Hey Ashy...what are you want to do with my jacket?"Gary asked with smile. Ash answered as he began unzipped his jacket. "Maybe,you should change your outfit to your sexy black shirt. You know...you look so sexy when you wear that black shirt...honestly,Gary.."

The auburn brunette chuckled while he got up and embraced him. He whispered to his lover's ear,"Hey,if you actually want to make it again...I don't mind..but,we're getting close to the Pokelantis...next time..okay?I promise..."

Ash began blushed and pressed his lips together with him. They shared the kiss for a while before they began the exploration. After the kiss,Gary let go of him while unzipped his travel bag and took his black shirt.

Then suddenly,someone knocked the door.

"Ash?Gary?It's us,Drew and May...are you guys ready?We have arrived at the Pokelantis Front Door."Drew greeted from outside. Then after that,the couple emerged and rejoined with them. "Let's go..."

Pokelantis,Front Gate.

"The weirdest thing is...we don't have to use any oxygen support. Very weird..."Drew started.

"You're right...come on...let's go.."Gary agreed. Then,they continued walking more further inside the Pokelantis. They saw a lot of building around the courtyard. But unfortunately,no civillian in the Pokelantis. From the crowded country to the silent country. No sign of the lives there.

As both of the couple walked more inside the city,they suddenly stopped at the front door of the big fortress. It's the Castle of Pokelantis.

"This is it...our exploration have just began."Said Gary.

Ash walked forth to the door and then tried to open it. But,he failed,"Urrrggghhh!The door...it's hard to open..".

"Blastoise!I choose you!"Gary suddenly shouted as he threw his Pokeball. Appeared Blastoise in front of his master. Then,Gary commanded,"Blastoise...try to open this door,can you?". The big terrapin nodded as he walked forth and tried to open the door.

With a blink of eyes,the door finally opened. Gary smiled at his Pokemon as he said,"Great job,Blastoise..you may return.."

Then,Blastoise returned into the Pokeball. He said to his lover,"Hey,Ashy boy...are you ready with our next research?". Ash nodded as he pounced toward him and buried his face against his chest. Which made Gary and also the other couple laughing.

Gary knew that sign. He lifted his lover's face and put a kiss on his lips. He said,"Ashy..you don't need to do like that...you know how much tickle I am?Being with you made myself always happy and laugh...hahah..you know it,Ashy..."

"Of course,Gary...I'm so glad that we're together..."

As they were hugging too long,Drew suddenly interfered them while he still laughed,"Hey lovebirds..may we enter now?"

The couple released the hug as Ash answered,"Yeah...come on..let's go.."

With a big mission,they entered into the castle.

Meanwhile at Juniper's Lab,Unova.

"They're have just entering into the castle. We hope they found the pearl extract and quickly bring it here. Because,the Pokemon can't hold any longer for at least a week."Juniper told to her other friend.

"Gary know what to do...he's the Royal Pokemon Professor. He's absolutely smart in all thing. I know him..."Professor Rowan replied.

"Rowan's right...hmm,what we must worry now are...The anti-venom getting out of stock...we're still have about 150 dose. Hmm,according to my opinion,it will completely out of stock in less than a week...maybe 4 to 5 days."Professor Birch said,summering all their opinion.

"That's absolutely shocking...how the Pokemon could bear all of this...come on son..you can do it more faster..!"Professor Elm stunned about the news.

"Hmm,one way to keep the Pokemon bear more longer...we must make them freeze or keep them cold in the very low temperature. It can keep the virus getting inactive. But,whatever it is...they must hurry..."Professor Oak finally spoke up as he suggested something.

His suggestion was accepted by all his friend. They quickly brought the infected Pokemon to the cooling room. While Professor Elm contacted the whole main Pokemon Laboratory from the whole region which consist of Kanto,Johto,Hoenn and Sinnoh,and commanded the lab aide to put the infected Pokemon into the cooling room. It was to make sure that the virus stay inactive for certain time.

"The purpose I call all of you from the whole Pokemon region,the lab aide from the whole region,Professor Tracey Sketchit from Kanto,my own lab aide,Professor Ouran from Johto,Professor John Hetalia from Hoenn,Professor Leonard Herald from Sinnoh...I command you all to put all the infected Pokemon into the cooling room...to make sure that virus stay inactive...understand?"

"We are understand,Professor..."

Once after they close the visual contact,he quickly turned out to the cooling room and rejoined with his other friend. It seemed that they were busy making some arrangement on the room.

"I hope...Ash and Gary...could manage to get the extract quickly..."Elm talked to himself.

King Throne,Pokelantis.

"Gary,the castle are so big!"Ash couldn't helped himself but gaped and expressed his amazement to his beloved husband. Gary gazed him and smirked while spoke to him with soft,"I know,Ashy boy...that's why we have to be careful in this castle...we don't know what happen after this..."

Their hand were still holding each other. Not wanting to let it go. Drew suddenly said,"Hmm,I feel something not quite right here...I feel something is distracting here...and also...not easy with our presence.". May and the couple turned to him as she said,"What is it,Drew?"

"I don't know honey...My instinct said that to me...but,anyway...we must be careful..."Drew still smiling as he put a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Come on...let's continue..."

They nodded. With that,they walked more further into the castle.

Centre Courtyard,The Castle of Pokelantis.

"This place has been collapsed for hundred years...but there's no structure or building that been infected by the earthquake...god power..."Drew said while making some investigation toward the courtyard.

"Yup..still stable..."Gary agreed.

Ash then asked him,"Gary,could you track down where the pearl extract was placed?We don't want to waste the time for only searching.". Gary turned from Drew to his lover. He answered,"Of course...but,it depends on the signal..because,we are in the very deep place in the sea. Hold on..."

The brunette took his analyzer from his travel bag and tried to track down the pearl. As he tried to track the pearl,Ash and the other couple were wandering around the courtyard to find any strange thing in the Pokelantis. After a few minutes,Gary spoke up.

"Guys...I have found it...in the pearl prison..about a few blocks from here to the east. I mean...the prison is at the east wing of the castle."

"What are we waiting for...let's go.."Ash excitedly said to them. Not enough with that,he pulled his husband's hand with so excited.

"Not that easy,son...the east wing is the most haunted place. Until now,no one could go there."A strange man said as if forbade them from entering there. They quickly looked at their back. They saw a man that wore a travel outfit.

"Forgive us,can we know who are you,sir?"Gary asked.

"My name is George Theodore. Professor Elm's aide. I was ordered by him to conduct a research in this place. But,3 years ago. I was stuck here because of my vehicle being stolen by stranger. Until now,i'm staying here..looking for a help from someone.."

They smiled at him as Gary introduced themselves,"I am Professor Gary Oak,a Pokemon researcher. This is Ashton Oak James Ketchum,my personal assistant. At my right side are Drew,A Pokemon Coordinator and also his wife,May. We are here to find a Golden Pearl Extract for making an anti-venom. Excuse me sir..umm,why we can't go to the east wing?"

George explained,"A lot of mystery case happened in that wing. You can go there,but I can't guarantee your safety. Because,a lot of 'paranormal' activities were happened. Umm,it might be a high risk because,one of my assistant was in comma for 4 months before you arrived here. Then,two days later,he died for a mystery disease. Since that time,I never went to that wing anymore...never for 3 years."

"We are sorry for your losing. I hope he's safe at the afterlife."Gary replied.

"I hope that so...if you all are really want to go in there..come on...follow me..."

With no hesitation,they nodded and followed George to the east wing. Their adventure had just began.

To Be Continued... 


	22. Sea 3-Chp 4-Sweet Tragedy

Chapter 4-'Sweet' Tragedy..

East Wing,Pokelantis Castle...

"We need to get the pearl quickly..."Said Gary while he took his analyzer in his bagpack and tried to track the pearl. Ash and the others were looking at him with a puzzling face.

"What is that analyzer?"Asked Ash.

"This is the analyzer where we can detect the most mysterious thing in the very deep sea. For example,the Pokelantis...this place. We can track it."Answered the brunette. Professor George Theodore saw him with amazement. Then,he asked.

"Wow,I never seen this outstanding device. Is this device is an prototype or else?"

"Oh,actually...Ash and I made this analyzer. Yeah,actually this is the only one in the world,like you said just now,prototype. If you want this device,we can make another for you."Answered Gary cheerfully. George smiled in excitement as he nodded.

The old professor continued,"Of course I want it...you know,with the help of this device,my research about the deep history would be easier. Thank you,Professor Gary."

Drew and May were suddenly stopped. The three of them were also stopped as they looked toward the couple. Gary stepped forward and asked them,"What's the matter,mate?Why you two were suddenly stopped?"

The green haired boy answered,"I think...something is not quite right here. May also feels the same instinct."

That answer made their mouth locked. A few seconds later,another Gary's detector was beeping. Gary took out his another detector from his backpack and saw a red dot blinking within a few kilometers from them. He smiled widely as he told to his lover,"Hey sweetheart...our journey in the Pokelantis is the most challenging journey ever."

Ash looked at his husband with puzzling face. He asked,"Huh?What do you mean,Gary?"

"The pearl was located within a few kilometers from us. In the prison. But,this journey...we have to get through together so our life continues...until forever."

The raven smiled widely in front of him. Then,he hugged him as he buried his face on his chest. "I love you,Gary..."

Gary chuckled a bit and returned with the same hug as he replied,"I love you too,Ashy boy..."

The Scene Changed...

Pokelantis Prison...

A red tail merman was walking through the prison. He was heading to the place where the pearl was placed. When he arrived,he saw the pearl was still shiny and glowing. He laughed as he monologue.

"Hahaha...the pearl..still shiny as always since this place collapsed 500 years ago."

He stared toward the pearl for a while before he streched his hand to touch the pearl. But as usual,a few inches from the pearl,suddenly a huge electricity flowed out from the pearl and stroke the merman's hand.

"The curse of my brother,Arzeus still alive...hahaha...you are lucky,brother..But,I will find the way to destroy this shitty thing. Just wait,Arzeus..."

The Scene Changed...

Pokelantis Prison,A few hours later...

"Ahh...finally,we have arrived here...the Pokelantis Prison.."Gary started.

George puzzled and amazed...again. He said,"Wow...I never reached until this deep place in this east wing. You all are very brave."

The rest were smiling and congratulating to themselves. Then,Gary said,"Come on...let's find the pearl..it's been in here somewhere..."

The brunette held Ash's hand and said,"Come on,my little sweetie...let's find the pearl together."

Ash blushed and nodded,"O-Okay,Gary...you are so sweet..."

Gary put a kiss on his lover's lips. They were kissing for while before they started finding the pearl. Then,after they broke the kiss,they walked around the prison with holding hand each other.

"Hey,Ashy...how much time left?"

Ash took his research watch and pressed lock key beside the watch. Appeared the time on the screen. He suddenly shocked with the time left.

"Oh my god,Gary...we only have 1 day 1 hours and 30 seconds."

Gary also shocked with the remaining time that they had. They tried searching the pearl with their full energy until a 20 minutes later,they found it.

"I found it...hey guys...come here!"Ash yelled. The other were quickly headed to him and saw him holding a big pearl.

"Good job,Ash and Gary...you two have made it..."May congratulated the couple. Followed by Drew and then,George.

"Come on...let's get out of here..."Gary made a decision. They nodded as they tried to get out from the prison and went back to the base camp. But...unfortunately..before they could,suddenly,the prison door closed by itself. They were trapped in the room. May suddenly became afraid as she hugged his husband very tightly.

"Drew...i'm so scared..."

"I know honey...just calm down...okay?"

"Oh my god..now I feel regret for entering into this wing. I should never go in here."George was expressing his regret. But it's too late for him to regret.

"Gary...what we have to do?"Ash asked in fear.

Gary planted a kiss on his lover's forehead and then he answered,"Put this pearl in the bag pack. We try to break the door."

Ash understood with his order. He put the pearl into his bag and then joined with the other,they kicked the door simultaneously. Gary counted,"At the count of one...two..."

They all have ready with their legs. Then...

"THREE!"

They kicked the door and fortunately the door broke into pieced. But unfortunately,someone had waiting for them from outside. It's a merman...It's Karzeus,the evil merman in Pokelantis. He greeted them as he charged his lightning ball on his hand.

"Hello...want to run with my pearl?...Don't you dream...!Take this!"

The lightning ball stroke them all. All of them...were fainted. The merman laughed with so loudly.

"Hahahaha!You can't run out from this castle with my pearl. Gah!...you all so pathetic!.."

Then,suddenly...he saw Ash with a bag that filled with the pearl. He took decision to possess him. He entered into Ash's body and then...he woke up. He looked to his self. He made it.

"Heh..."

Then,he took the bag and left the prison room.

The Scene Changed...

Still in The Prison...

1 hour later...

"Urrrggghhhh..."Gary was a first person to wake up from fainted.

"That was so pathetic...but,i'm glad we have that pearl...right,Ash?"Gary said as he mentioned his lover's name. But no respond from him.

Gary then looked around him and realized that Ash was gone.

"Ash!Ash!Where are you!"Gary stood up and yelled his lover's name. His loud voice made the other also woke up from their faint.

"Gary...what's going on?"Drew asked.

"Ash...Ash.."The brunette sat back as he started crying.

"What happened to him?"

"He's...gone..."

"WHAT!"Drew,May and George were very shocked. Then...

To Be Continued... 


	23. Sea 3-Chp 5-Pokelantis Battle

Chapter 5-Pokelantis Battle

Prison Chamber

"Ashy..where did he gone?"Gary asked in worry.

"Maybe Karzeus had brought him to somewhere in this castle. We must find him..."Answered Drew in the same condition,worried. Then,George suddenly got up quickly and said in rushed,

"I know where he brought him..."

"Where?"Asked Gary.

"Only one place...come on!Quick!"

Without any hesitation,Gary,Drew and May got up from the ground and followed George to a place where Ash been brought. Along the way,Gary walked with the old Professor and then,he asked,

"How did you know that Ash been brought to there?"

"You don't know the story about the Pokelantis?"George seemed a bit angry but he didn't want to make him sad.

"Yes...Drew told me the story once..."

"He's only told you half of it. The continue is...Karzeus had been cursed by Arzeus that once he died,Karzeus can't go out from the Pokelantis. And he also had been cursed that he can't lay even a finger on the golden pearl."

"Maybe I should read the full story about it..."Drew interrupted.

Gary looked at him and smiled. He replied,"It's okay,Drew...you did a great job..."

The green haired boy smiled as he accepting the compliment. They kept walking to the next place.

The Scene Changed...

Pokelantis Throne Hall.

"Gary,Drew...help me open this door.."George started by asking them to help him open the door.

"Ready...one...two.."He began counting.

"Three!"They pushed the door with their full energy. The door was bigger and they have to use a lot of force in themselves. Finally,the door was opened. Then,they entered by running to the middle of the throne.

"Ash!Ash!Where are you?!"Gary yelled mentioning his lover's name.

"Ash!Come out...we're here!"May also helped Gary yelling Ash's name.

No respond...

"You said that he was here..."Gary turned to George.

"Yeah...he was really here...I'm sure.."

They realized that they never went here. The throne hall was located in the middle of the east wing. They looked the hall surrounding. They were amazed with the beauty of the hall,have a lot of standing great pole covered by blue ocean marble and gold. The floor was made by the beautiful blue and grey marble with a star shape in the middle of the floor. The wall was all in white and blue. The ceiling was a big dome-window that they can saw the upper view. Everything were in perfect. Not infected by strong earthquake.

"You think,if the rich man will found this beautiful kingdom,i'm sure they will want it too..."Said May in amazement.

Gary agreed with her,"Yeah...you are absolutely right,May..."

But in his heart,he said,"I hope,I can get this beautiful castle and make as our second home,Ashy boy...just us.."

"Welcome to the homeland of Sea Civilisation,Pokelantis."

Suddenly they heard a very familliar voice came from the throne. When they turned to it,they saw a teenage boy appeared from it. He was wore a black coat,white shirt,black tie,black pants and black shoes. He also wore a red cape behind him. They were absolutely shocked that he was...

"Ash?Is that you?"Asked Gary.

"That boy that you know all this time...is gone forever..."Someone had possessed in Ash's body.

"Karzeus!Don't you dare possess his body. Give Ash back to us!"George braved himself to confront with him because he knew that inside Ash was Karzeus.

"Hah!George Theodore,a man who lost two best friend...also the reseachers."

"YOU!YOU KILLED THEM?"

"Yes!I killed them...I don't welcomed any stranger from human civilisation to here...this is my place!I'm sick looking those all rubbish creatures.."Karzeus said and he laughed evily.

"YOU!"George can't held his temper any longer. He quickly reached his sword on his left waist and ran toward him. He tried to kill him.

"GEORGE!NO!YOU WILL KILL ASH!"

The old professor ignored Gary's warning and kept running toward Ash(Karzeus). He swung his sword to kill him but Karzeus kept dodging the attack. Until one time,he started to boring.

"Huarrgghh!...it's boring you know...are you done attacking me?"Karzeus asked George,who became tired.

"Fuh...Fuh..."George can't said anything. He just kept breathing. Then,the possessed boy said,"Now,it's my turn to attack you.."

Ash's hand suddenly glowing. It was purple colour. Gary shocked about that.

"Ash?"

When he raised his hand,George suddenly being afloat on the air. Then,with a swing on his hand,the old professor being threw into the back of the hall.

"George!"May shouted.

"You and Drew go help him...let me settle this..don't worry about me...just go.."Now it was time for Gary to settle down with Karzeus. He told the couple to save George. They nodded and then they left him.

"Karzeus...he had a lot of suffering...do you want him being tortured again?"Gary asked.

"I don't care how many torturing that he had...You took this pearl to save the Pokemon,is it?"

"Yes...without it,the Pokemon civilisation will be extinct."

"Hah!I will not let you do that...I you really want this pearl...kill me first.."

Gary did not have any other choise beside battled with him. He took his first pokeball and threw it,"Umbreon!I choose you!"

Appeared Umbreon. "Bree..."

"Huh?That your Pokemon want to defeat me?Just dream,little boy..."He said as he took his Pokeball from his back and threw it.

"Lugia!I choose you!"

"What?"Gary,Drew and May were very shocked that Karzeus got that legendary Pokemon.

"How could it be?"

"Fight with me!"

"Umbreon!Dark attack!"Gary commanded. Then,a dark flash glowed from her eyes and blazed to the legendary Pokemon. Lugia seemed like having trouble from Umbreon's dark magic.

Karzeus tried to make his Pokemon kept longer,"Lugia..defend her attack and use thunder!"

Lugia dodged the attack and flew around the hall. Suddenly,a huge black cloud appeared and without warning,a loud thunder struck Umbreon. Umbreon seriously injured.

"Umm...bree..."

Gary shocked with his lovely Pokemon which was seriously injured. "Umbreon!"

He reached her and gave her a few stroke on her fur. He whispered on her ears,"You did a great job,honey...thank you..you may return..". The black fox returned into the pokeball.

"Hahaha...your next match!Come on!"Karzeus laughed.

Gary seemed like dissapointed. He did not know what to do,"What I should do?I don't have any strong Pokemon..."

He suddenly kneeled and cried. He said,"Ash..If you're here with me...I really need you...I don't know what to do...I don't have any strong Pokemon...I lost,Ashy...I lost..."

The atmosphere became tensed. Drew and May also can't helped him because they also don't have any strong Pokemon. Karzeus laughed more loud.

"Hahaha!You such a weak person,little boy!You and your Pokemon!All of them are weak!"

Gary cried more worst,"Ashy...I lost...I don't know what to do anymore.."

Suddenly...

To Be Continued... 


End file.
